Forever and Always
by Just Ice And Fire
Summary: Grace Harbourt is an orphan. She thought her life can't get any worse, because it doesn't. What she and her friends, Emily and Lucy, are about to find out, is that they have powers. Join them and their new friends, the Autobots, as they face Decepticons and Grace's dark past. What will happen? And will they find love along the way?
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! This is my first story! Go easy on me, please? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

I woke up just about how I wake up any day. To my alarm clock, ringing at full speed around 7:00 am. I sluggishly got up and walked over to my drawers. I opened the cupboard and took out a plain, red t-shirt and black jeans. I brushed my teeth in the upstairs bathroom, along with all the other teenage orphans. Yes, I am an orphan. My parents were murdered a few years back and left me at this god-forsaken warehouse they call an orphanage. The Jasper, Nevada orphanage is right near my school. I am a freshman in high school, which means I'm 15.

The orphanage has about 9 teenagers, (plus me) and it's really hard for a teen to get adopted. So, I'm basically am stuck in this heck-hole.

My name in Grace Harbourt. I am 15 with long red hair with black highlight's. I am well toned and have forest green eyes. My parents are dead. My life sucks. I don't know how my life can get any worse. Because, it didn't. It was the best life a teenager can get.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I promise it will get better! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and love!**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Field trip gone horribly wrong_

I walked down the stairs and joined the other kids eating breakfast. One major rule at this place is: Get up early, get more to eat. I looked all around the table and everything bowl was empty. All that was left was a single red apple. I grabbed and walked to the hallway closet to grab my black backpack. I walked out the door and away from the leaky, chipped orphanage.

My school was only a few blocks away, so I was there in 5 minutes. School starts at 8:00 am sharp. I checked my brown, 5 dollar watch. 7:45. 'Great, I'm early.' I thought.

I arrived at school to see I wasn't the only one early. There were already people in groups, talking and waiting before school starts. I looked around the swarms of girls and boys and tried to find my two best friends. We call ourselves, the forgotteners. Not in the bad way, like no one likes us. But meaning we hang out most of the time together.

I looked at a particular group and noticed Emily Jackson, talking to a group of girls. Emily was tall, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was creative, smart, encouraging, supportive, and thoughtful. She's someone you want to have back you up in an argument. "Hey Em! Front center!" I cried. She turned around and smiled. She walked towards me and said, "Hey Gracie! What's going on?" We all had nicknames for each other. Mine was Gracie, Emily's was Em, and the other girl, Lucy Stevenson, was Luc.

Speaking of her, before I can answer Em's question, Luc came in and said, "Hey guys! Vas happinin'!" I turned to Luc and said, "Nothing much. You?" Before I say what Luc says, I have to tell you about her. She has curly, blond hair that goes a little under her shoulders and brown eyes. She is the shortest of all of us, yet she's the toughest. She always makes good insults, banchers, and is awesome to hang around. If the argument with me and Em in it went wrong, and they started fighting us, I hope I have Luc around, because she can break a bone. She did it once!

Anyway, moving on. Luc replied, "I'm going to hate the field trip today. It's going to be so boring." That reminds me, we have a field trip to the Jasper, Nevada Museum of Astronomy. I'm sorta looking forward to it. "I think it will be interesting." said Em. Em loves astronomy and anything about alien sightings. She's crazy over it. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but it might be ok." I said. All the sudden, the bell rang and everyone charged inside.

I walked to my locker and dialed the combination. '26-0-6.' I thought. The lock clicked and I opened my locker. I had a single hook and a shelf on top as my locker. I had tons of photos and sticky notes on my locker. Most are of assignments and pics of me, Em, and Luc. I hung my backpack on the hook and took out my pink binder and shut my locker. I walked down the loud and paper airplane filled hallways and into Mrs. Browns room.

Mrs. Brown was my teacher. She had brown, stale hair and wrinkles on her. She was strict, but was not the spawn of the devil. I took my seat in the middle of the classroom and watched as people walked into the room. Em and Luc came in and took there seats, too. Em sat to my right and Luc sat in front of me. We swapped notes and never got caught. Never.

"All right class! Take your Seats!" cried Mrs. Brown. The class rushed to their seats and Mrs. Brown straitened up. "Now, as you all know, we are taking a field trip to the planetarium. I want you all on your best behavior. Lucy, That means no crying, 'Boring!' in the middle of the tour." Some of the teens laughed at Luc. She did it every year, no matter what kind of punishment she got. I knew even from behind her that she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Now, everybody head to the buses and choose partners to sit with." cried Mrs. Brown. The room emptied fast as teens were rushing to the buses. Em, Luc and I sat together on the bus, even if we were crammed We were so thin that we do that all the time. We walked out of the room and down the hall.

There were 3 buses, all in lined up. We decided to go in the one up front. As we were lining up to get into the bus, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A red and blue semi-truck was stopping at a red light. The truck looked pretty awesome. "Hey guys. Check out that semi-truck over there. Cool or what?" I told Em and Luc. They turned to look at the truck. "Pretty cool." Luc said. "Not bad." said Em. We loaded onto the bus and sped towards the planetarium.

* * *

___Planetarium_

As we got off the bus, I took a good look at the planetarium. It was big, and I guess glass buildings are in style now. "This is gonna suck." I heard Luc say.

"Be a little optimistic here, Luc." Em said. "No." said Luc.

I rolled my eyes. I get use to them having their little arguments. Sometimes it's fun to watch. In the end, Luc always wins. "Alright. I want everyone to stay with the group and pay attention! We will have a quiz on this tomorrow so be prepared!" I heard Mrs. Brown yell. I elbowed Luc and grinned. She rolled her eyes at that remark. I knew that she will pay no such attention to the tour and wander off.

We walked into the planetarium to be greeted by the tour guide. "Hi! My name is Hannah, and I will be your tour guide! Today I will let you view the science lab where all of our research is done. Then, we will visit..." This goes on for a while. 5 minutes later, "Alright! Lets begin the tour." She walked to the left and we followed her into a room with a label at the top of the door that said 'Research facility'. As we walked in, we were surrounded by glass. On the other side of the glass were people in white lab coats, walking around and studying what ever was in that room. "Alright, lets begin! Here we have a triangular shaped object that we found in Montana. It has a strong, nuclear reaction around it..." I trailed off along with Luc to the other side of the room.

"What the heck is that?" Luc said. I looked on the table and saw a cube shaped object on it. It had markings on it that did not look familiar. "Guys, what are you doing? We should be with the other group now." I turned around and saw Em walking to us. "Aw, come on, Em. This is cool." I said. Em looked through the glass and saw the object. "Ok, it's cool. But come on, we have to go." said Em. "Uhhh...guys. I don't want to break up this little tea party, but...look." said Luc. I turned to see the cube glowing. It glowing a bright blue color. But the strangest thing was no one seemed to notice. "What's happening?" cried Em. "Don't ask me. Ask that thing!" replied Luc.

Just as Luc and Em were beginning to argue, three beams came out of the cube and went strait to our chests. "What the...!" cried Luc. "Holy crap!" I cried. The beams were at us for about 10 seconds and then they stopped. We panted like crazy and looked at each other.

"Weird." said Luc. "You're telling me." I said. We stared at the cube. "We never speak of this." I heard Em say. "Ditto." I said.

And we walked away. Shocked. Creep out. And questioning.

* * *

**They get their powers! Also, I had a hint of the Autobots in that. Don't worry, there will be more! Review! That's what keeps me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LONG DELAY. My computer was being weird to me yesterday and it said that I updated the story. Well, that was wrong! I am really sorry and I promise you guys I will update more and more.**

**Also, I'm brainstorming some new stories. Hope you like this chapter. Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. If I did, I would bring them to school for my late biology project. ;)**

* * *

_The Discovery_

My mouth remained closed the whole day. I didn't speak, neither did Em or Luc. We just listened to the tour and said nothing.

When it was finally over, I walked back to the orphanage and climbed into my bed. I looked up at the wooden soaked roof and let out a long sigh.

Thoughts bounced around my head. _What was that thing? Did it do anything to us? Sure hope not. As if my life could get any worse._

I skipped dinner and stayed in my room. When it was around 9:00, I decided to go to bed. I didn't feel like changing, or brushing my teeth.

I started to shut my eyes when I heard my iPhone ring. It was all the way across the room. I really did not want to get. I lazily stretched out my hand trying to use the force or something, but nothing happened.

I tightened the muscles in my arm and the strangest thing happened. My phone began to float.

At first, I didn't know what to think. I though it was some stupid prank, but my phone was floating by itself. I thought the place was haunted, but I don't believe in ghosts. I moved my hand up a little and the phone followed.

_Holy shit! _I cried in my mind. I put my hand down and my phone dropped back on the dresser.

My laziness turned into strength as I got up and started to run out of the orphanage. I ran about two blocks when I stopped.

_What the hell am I thinking?! Where am I going?_ I thought.

I thought about going to Em's. I trust her, and she's pretty smart. I started to jog towards her house.

Em was really rich. Her house was covered in flowers. It was a white house, with tan roofings and wooden floors.

When I got to Em's, I bent down and started to pant. I ran, like, 9 miles to her house and I was beat.

"Grace?" I looked up. It was Em and all her glory. "Hey." I said.

"C'mon in! You look exhausted! And there's something really important I need to tell you!" she cried. I had a feeling on what the really important topic was.

She guided me to her room. It was a large room, with green spots all over it and infested with fluffy pillows. When she shut her door, we shouted our names out at the same time.

"You first." I said. She took a deep breathe and let it all out. "Okay, so, when I was coming home from school today, I tried to open the door to my room, but I couldn't! My hand went right through! I literally walked into my room not having to the freakin door!?" she shouted.

"I made my phone levitate in mid air! You think you have it easy?!" I shouted back.

Just then, Em's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" she said. There was silence. Then, "OMG! Get the frick over here, we gotta tell you something. Grace is with me by the way." Silence. "See ya." she said, the hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "That was Lucy. Her father has a ton of cement blocks in her garage, don't ask me why, and they fell on her!"

"What!" I shouted. "Is she alright?"

"She lifted the god forsaken blocks off of her like they were made of plastic!" she said.

At that very moment, Luc arrived. We heard a door open downstairs and then shut. Then, Em's door was opened. "Dude, this has been the craziest day of my whole freakin life!" she yelled.

"I know! What the hell is going on! Gracie can lift things with her magical hands, I can walk through door knobs, and you make a weight set look like they were made of wood!" cried Em.

That made me giggle.

Em's door opened to her mom. "Emily! What in god's name is going on! Micheal is trying to sleep."

Micheal was Em's little brother. "Mom I can explain..." she started. "Honey, I am sorry, but if you want to finish your little conversation or whatever, do it somewhere else." interrupted Em's mom. We sighed.

"Let's head to my place." said Luc. We nodded in agreement.

We followed her out the door. Luc's house required going through a bit of desert, because she lived on the poor side of Jasper. Her house was better looking than the orphanage will ever be.

When we reached the desert, the heat hit we like a rocket. Luc began to complain about the heat, and Em was attempting to shut her up. I never said a word.

_The Nemesis_

"Commander Starscream." said a vehicon.

The commander grumbled. "That's LORD Starscream to you." he yelled. It always tended to tick him off when someone said commander instead of lord. Ever since Megatron left, Starscream has been trying to modify the Decepticons into something better. But instead, they managed to go into hiding, collecting energon and getting ready to fight again for three earth years.

"We've detected some energy readings. Three to be precise." said the vehicon, ignoring what Starscream had said before.

"What type of energy readings?" asked Starscream.

"It's not energon. It appears to be moving. And we have no Autobot life signals in the area." the vehicon said.

Starscream thought. Then, pointing to a squad that just arrived, "Search that area and report back." he snapped.

They bowed their heads and transformed into jets. They deployed off the Nemesis and sped towards the energy reading.

_Grace's POV_

"I'm just saying, we should all take a trip to Alaska or someplace." complained Luc. I was getting really tired of her constant wining. I put my fingers on the bridge of my nose and said, "Someone kill me."

"Guys, look!" said Em. I looked at her. She was pointing to the sky. I looked up and saw purple jets all in unison coming strait to us.

They started to fire red lasers out of these guns. "Shit, I didn't mean it!" I shouted. I jumped out of the way a shot. I pulled myself up and joined Em and Luc on the side of the curb, taking cover behind a rock.

"What the hell are those things?!" shouted Em.

"This seriously has been the craziest day of my life!" shouted Luc!

I heard thousands of shots being fired at us. I pulled my arms over my head and shut my eyes. Sand covered my back from the shots.

I looked up and saw the jets were no longer...well, jets. They became giant, purple robots. They had red eyes and a strange symbol on their chests that just spelled evil.

We just sat there, frozen in fear. One of them reached an arm down about to grab me, when another robot hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

I looked at the robot that helped me. It was blue with hints of pink and unlike the other robots, it had blue eyes and a different insignia on it's shoulder.

"Stay down!" she cried. Her arms turned into guns and she fired blue bullets at them. Then their hands turned to guns and fired red bullets.

I hardly noticed that the girls climbed over the rock to the other side until Em tapped me on the shoulder. I turned away from the bloodbath and looked at her. "C'mon!" she shouted.

I climbed over the rock and crouched by Luc. "What in the name of christ is going on here?" asked Luc, raking breathes every three words.

"No clue." I said. "GUYS LOOK!" I turned around and another of those purple robots was behind us, armed and ready to fire. But then, he fell limp and fell to the ground. When he did, he revealed a yellow robot with blue eyes and that insignia on him.

"I think he's a good guy." said Em. "Well duh." said Luc, sarcastically.

The blue robot managed to finish off the other purple ones and walked over to the yellow one.

"Came just in time Bumblebee." she said.

**"You know how I am, Arcee. Besides, traffic was killer." **said Bumblebee. He said it in beeps and bloops, but somehow I can understand him.

Luc being Luc said, "You guys obliterated them. Sweet!"

They seemed to turn their attention on us. Worried looks plastered on their faces. They knelt down and Arcee asked, "What did you see?"

"The whole thing. And then some." answered Em. Confusion was now on Arcee's face. "What do you mean by, and then some?" she asked.

"Those things attacked us. We weren't doing anything until they came and shot at us." I said, acting all innocent.

They gave each other glances. Arcee then lifted her arm to what I guess was her ear. "Optimus, this is Arcee, come in."

There was silence, until Arcee described the situation. "'Cons must've gotten to the energy source before we did." she finished.

"Energy source?" asked Em, quietly to us. We shrugged. "I ain't the genius here." commented Luc.

"What?!" said Arcee in shock. "What do you mean the energy signal is still..." she paused and stared at us. "Ratchet, I think I found the energy source. We'll bring it to base." she ended her conversation.

"So, where is this _energy _source?" asked Luc.

"Come with us." said Arcee. She transformed into a sick motorcycle and Bumblebee transformed into an awesome muscle car. He opened the door.

"See ya guys later!" shouted Luc. She hopped into Bumblebee and signaled Em to climb in with her. "Meh, what the hell." sighed Em.

She climbed in with Luc and the door shut. That left me with Arcee. I swung my leg over the side of her and felt a sense of pride go through me.

"Hold on!" she shouted. I can see why. She burst off and left me nearly fallen behind. I hung onto those handles as if my life depended on it.

We drove some miles before Arcee was driving strait into a wall. "Arcee!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nut she went at her same speed. two double-decker doors opened and we were led inside a tunnel.

"Sorry," said Arcee. "security reasons." I let out a sigh. Arcee and Bumblebee drove us to a wide room with green screens all around it. A red and white robot was standing by some screens and looked displeased to see us. I bet twenty bucks that he was a medic.

I hopped off Arcee and looked around the room.

"Did you have the same heart attack as we did at the front door?" asked Em. "Heck yeah." I replied.

"Wow," said Luc, and ran towards a green bulky robot. I think she was creeping him out a little. Until the red and white one interuppted, "Arcee, you were suppose to bring the energy source, nit humans!" he shouted.

"Ratchet," she said, in defense, "I know this is crazy, but, I think they are the energy source."

"Well, that's highly ubsurd. Humans can't be an energy source. It's impossible!" Ratchet complained, again.

We all hated it when we were being insulted. A school, I'm always bullied because I'm an orphan. Luc and Em always stood up for me. Now, I'll stand up for them.

"Hey, if it could happen, it's possible. Sorry to be rude, but, what are you guys?" I asked. I thought it was racist at first, but I could imagine how many times they had to ask humans.

I heard loud footsteps echo throughout the base. I turned around and looked up at a red and blue robot that was at least 30 feet tall. Kindly, he said, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet of Cybertron, or Autobots."

"Autobots." I heard Luc repeat. "So, who were those guys back their?" she asked. I think she was refering to those other robots that tried to implode us.

"Those were Decepticons, our arch nemesis. We are fighting a constant war between them that has consumed our home planet. Earth is the Autobot's last stand." he said.

"Wow," said Em, "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name?" she asked.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You have probably met Arcee and Bumblebee. Ratchet is our medic. And this is Bulkhead. We are the only known Autobot's on your world." replied Optimus

"My names Emily, and this is Lucy and Grace." said Em. "Pleasure to meet you." I said, trying to make a good first impression.

* * *

**I'm sorry to cut it short, but I have to got to school really soon. **

**Review, review, review! There will be more chapters if you review.**

**By the way, if you haven't noticed already, I'm not including Jack, Miko, and Raf. SORRY! I will do a story with them soon, I promise! **


	4. Poll

**Hey guys, so no actual chapter today. Sorry! But I am putting out a poll. So, I was watching Darkness Rising (parts 1-5 yesterday to get quotes and ideas and stuff, when it hit me. So, here is what I'm thinking.**

**Should Grace go with Ratchet and Optimus and fight the dark energon zombies. If so, It might be, what's the word, too literal? I won't have a conversation with Grace and Optimus arguing about coming. It would just be, okay you can come sorta thing.**

**Or should she storm the nemesis with Luc and Em. The two of them would both go on the nemesis either way.**

**So, I will update as soon as you guys review and tell me what you want. If you don't, well...**

**Also, I having trouble writing. I really don't go in depth or something. If guys can help me out a little, not only will it help, but it will show that you care.**

**Luc, "Okaay, that's not weird."**

**Me, "Hey, you try making a story!"**

**LUc, "Okay, I will!"**

**Me, "Fine"**

**Luc, "fine"**

**"Fine"**

**"Fine!" **

**"Fine!"**

**Grace, "Will you two just shut already! I can't hear myself think!"**

**Me, "Still fav, review and stuff. Vote now."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So this is Darkness Rising part 2-ish. I will have the next chapter up sometime this week and it's been decided that Grace will go with Ratchet and Optimus. Yay!**

**Review, fav, and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. All rights are reserved for Hasbro.**

* * *

_Darkness Rising part 2_

"Ratchet, would you stop scanning us already!" cried Luc as another blue beam went through us.

Right now, I was standing in a glass sealed cylinder, with my arms out, and constantly getting scanned. This has been going on for about ten minutes. Too long for Luc.

"These scans are mandatory. If we are to know about your powers than this is one way how." replied Ratchet.

"Well, this sucks." said Luc, rolling her eyes. Sometimes I feel that girl has the patience of, well, nothing.

"Fine, your done." Ratchet groaned. The tube opened and we walked out of it. "Ratchet, what is your status?" asked Optimus. Ratchet started to press some buttons then said, "Energy readings are off the scales." said Ratchet, his voice shaking.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. _Please don't be bad, please don't bad. _I prayed.

"It is bad." said Optmus. _Crap! _I screamed in my head_._"Because your energy readings are so high, it is likely that the Decpticons will stop at nothing to capture the three of you."

I heard Em swallow. "And since you know of our existance, that puts you at a greater risk. I fear that the Decepticons know of yours." said Optimus.

"So if we them, do we call the cops or something." asked Em. "Yeah right Em. That's what everyone tells us to do. Except, these guys are blood-thirsty Decepticons." back sassed Luc.

"It is best that for the time being, that you three remain under our watch. Until we know the Decepticons intentions." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all do respect, these children are just as in danger here as anywhere else." whispered Ratchet.

"Children?!" cried Luc. "You know, we can hear" I said.

"They have no protective shell," continued Ratchet, "If we just so happen to step on them, they are as good as dead." He stomped his foot, making us flinch.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we will watch our step." replied Optimus.

"Well, if you do happen to step on us, me and Em won't fell a thing." said Luc, acting like she had the greatest advantage in the world. "And why is that?" asked Optimus.

"Well, my power is super strength, and hers is she can walk through stuff, so I think we're okay." she said.

"So, what's your power?" asked Arcee. "I think it's called telepathy, or telekenisses. Whatever, mine is I can lift things with my mind." I said, touching my head.

All the sudden, green lights started to flash and an alarm went off. "What the hell's happening?" asked Luc.

"**Proximity sensors." **said Bee.

"What?" asked Lic, shrugging. "Proximity sensors." answered Em. "Someone's up on the roof."

Ratchet pulled up a video of the roof. A helicopter just landed and a man stepped out. "It's Agent Fowler." he said, a hint of annoyence in his voice.

"Wait, so other humans know about you guys. I thought it was just the three of us." I said.

Optimus turned around and spoke, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. He tends to visit only when there are..._issues."_

I think this Fowler guy sounds like a jerk-face. "It is best that you do not meet him at this time." finished Optimus. That was our cue to hide. We ran behind the staircase and kept our mouths shut. I could hear the elevator descend from the roof, and onto the floor above us. Then, "Seven wrecks! Thirty-four fender benders! A three hour traffic jam! And particular reports of a speeding motorcycle and a black and custom mussle car." he screamed. I was able to take a quick peak and see Fowler. He was a fat African-American, with a blue suit and was about as tall as Em.

He almost caught sight of me, but I ducked behind the wall in the nick of time.

"So, anything to get off your tin chest, Prime?" he asked. I wanted to go and say something, but Em held my hand and shook her head.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." replied Optimus. It seems he doesn't have a mean bone in his body.

"They're back aren't they?" asked Fowler.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much to valuable."

"Valuable?" I turned my head and stared at Luc. I shrugged.

"Then maybe it's time for me to wake up the pentagon." said Fowler. We gasped, quietly.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possible only defense against the Decepticon threat." said Optimus.

"Says you." said Fowler. I took a step, ready to speak my mind, but Em got to me first. "Don't worry." she whispered.

"Hey fleshy!" yelled Bulkhead. All eyes turned to him. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway. Team Prime knows when to use force." He yanked off a crane. "And how much to use." he squeezed at it.

Ratchet ran over to him. "Bulkhead, I needed that!"

"Enough!" cried Optimus. Guess he gets irritated at times. Well, we can't all be perfect. He continued, turning to Fowler, "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties. I, however, can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. Under the radar." And that was it. Fowler turned around and left the hanger. But before he left, He announced, "Or I will." The door shut. Coast was clear.

"What a total jerk! You defend our planet and get that in return! He's a total embarrassment to humans. And he makes me sick." cried Luc. I had to agree with her. If all humans were like that, they would've left and let the Cons kill us. Well...probably not. But still.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." said Bulkhead, letting it sink in.

"Agent Fowler is only concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be.

"Still," said Luc, now the attention was all hers, "that doesn't mean he could be like that."

"Not all humans are nice, Luc. And you know it." said Em, trying to keep her contained. But she just rolled her eyes. But that hit me with something that Optimus mentioned.

"Hey...uh, Optimus?" I asked. He turned towards me. "What did you mean by our planet is to valuable?"

"Your planet is rich with energon. The life-blood of Autobots and Decepticons alike." he replied.

"And Megatron seems to have every mine to himself." said Arcee. "Megatron?" asked Em.

"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. And we have not heard from him in some time." replied Optimus. "That's a relief." said Luc.

We heard a small beeping. We turned towards the main screens. "Blasted Earth tech!" cried Ratchet. "Cliffjumpers life signal just popped back online."

The three of us climbed up a ladder and onto another platform. "Who's Cliffjumper?" asked Luc.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus, not seeming to care about Luc's question. "It isn't. It's just another bug. The systems full of 'em." replied Ratchet.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." said Arcee, a hint of care in her voice.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it." said Optimus. A mouth guard appeared around his moutn, preventing us from seeing his mouth.

"Hey, wait a sec!" cried Luc to Optimus. He turned to her. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." he said. "Aww. We get superpowers and we have to stay here." she complained.

Ratchet sighed. Guess he hated us being here as Luc did. All the sudden, green, purple and white light appeared and I took a step back. Optimus ran towards it, along with the others and cried, "Autobots, roll out!" They transformed and ran strait through. And then disappeared.

"Wow! What the hell just happened!?" cried Em.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates with the ground bridge." said Ratchet.

"Ground Bridge?" I asked. Ratchet sighed, "Scale down version of space bridge technology." he said, acting like it's the easiest thing in the world. "You seriously didn't know?" said Luc. I rolled my eyes.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon requirements..."

"Your stuck here." I interrupted. "On Earth...with us."

"Yes, but I constructed the ground bridge to transport us here, to anywhere on your planet." boasted Ratchet.

"Sweet!" said Luc.

"Does it work for humans?" asked Em. "Naturally." replied Ratchet.

A thought came to mind. "So, I can ground bridge all the way to Afganistan to see my brother?" I asked. My older brother, John (25), was a captain in the army. He was stationed to leave this spring, and I've been so super excited to see him.

"Within moments." said Ratchet. "In fact allow me to send you their immediately, all three of you."

Luc got infront of me and went up to Ratchet. "Hey, watch it Ratch." she said. "I ain't going to Afganistan." She turned towards me. "Sorry."

I smiled. "No prob."

* * *

We started to fiddle around with some stuff.

"What's this thing do?" asked Luc, who made her way down the stairs.

"Broken don't touch." snapped Ratchet. Luc grinned and slowly moved her finger to touch it.

"Don't touch that either." he snapped again. Luc drew back. "Let me guess, we can't touch the floor either." she said, irritated.

On the screens popped up a red x. Ratchet looked clearly pissed. "How come you guys are using human computers?" asked Em.

"It certainly wasn't my choice. It was handed down from the previous owners of this missle sylo. I made modifications as I see fit." he answered. Just then, tons of those x's appeared all over the screen. Ratchet growled.

"I think I can fix those." said Em. She sat down and took out her laptop. Em was amazing at computers. She was into hacking and never got caught.

"Really?" said Ratchet, sarcastically. "You do know that this is complex technology. I mean it isn't a child's toy."

But Em didn't seem to listen nor care. She typed in some stuff and said, "Now give it a shot."

Ratchet turned and all the x's turned to check marks. Ratchet turned to Em, stunned. "How did you..." he began.

"She's a smart ass." interrupted Luc. "It's what she does."

Em crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

**:Ratchet, we need a ground bridge now!**

Without a second to spare, Ratchet opened a bridge. All four of them came through, followed by a blue blast of smoke. Ratchet quickly closed the bridge and Optimus did an awesome flip.

"Cool." we said.

"Cutting a bit close." said Ratchet. "Where's Cliffjumper?" he said, silently. They looked down at the floor.

I slid down the ladder. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"Arcee, what did you see." asked Optimus.

She crossed her arms. "Not Cliff. At least...not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, something like those Con experiments during the war." she said, sounding like she was going to cry. I was close to. That sounded awful.

She fell over onto some crates.

**"Arcee..." **said Bee, coming closer to her. She held up a hand. "I'm fine, just, dizzy."

She sat up and Ratchet started to scan her. It grew red when it hit some purple stuff on her hand. He took some off and Bee took her to get de-contaminated.

"Optimus." I turned to see Em with her phone. "I hate to rude or anything, but there are no bars." she said.

"A security precaution. These walls isolate all frequency waves." he replied. _Pretty thick walls. _I thought.

"If I don't tell my parents where I am, I'm pretty sure the cops are going to looking for me." she said.

He leaned forward. "Have you broken the law?" he asked. Em braking the law. That's never ever going to happen. Luc on the other hand...

"It's called curfew. It's around ten. I got be home or I'm dead." she said.

"Same with me. My dad would ground me till college." said Luc.

Optimus turned towards me. "What about your parents?" he asked. That made my heart sink. "Oh...uh, I...I don't have parents. They died when I was fourteen. I live at an orphanage. But they don't care whether I'm alive or dead in a gutter." I said.

I think Optimus wanted to change the subject. "Your safety is still our priority. Bulkhead, accompany Lucy home." he said.

"Sweet! My dad's gonna freak!" she cried. But Optimus spoiled her joy. "And maintain covert survailence, in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got ya." replied Bulkhead. "Aww." whined Luc.

"Bumblebee, accompany Emily home." Bee looked at Em, and she smiled.

"Ratchet," began Optimus.

"Busy. And Arcee still being de-conaminated." he interrupted. Optimus then looked at me. "Then I will accompany Grace home." he said. I gave a small smile, and he smiled back.

He transformed and opened the door. I climbed in and strapped a seatbelt around me. Man, Optimus had tons of buttons and stuff on the dashboard. "Wow." I said.

"Don't worry Grace, I will handle the driving." he said. I sighed and leaned back, hoping that I could've driven.

We drove out of base and into town. "Where is the orphanage located?" asked Optimus.

"Go down here, make a left and keep going a while and I'll tell you when to stop." I said.

There was silence. Then, "I am sorry about mentioning your parents at the base." said Optimus.

I looked at the dashboard. "It's fine, don't worry. I'm use to it." I replied. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There are these girls at school that tease me because I'm an orphan. So, I'm use to it when people say things like that."

"I'm sorry." he said. "Don't be sorry. I don't like it when people are always saying that. I'm fine Optimus, really." I said.

We finally reached the orphanage. I got out and stopped. "Thanks Optimus." I said.

"Your welcome." he replied. "I will stay and drive you home tomorrow in the morning."

I smiled. "Okay. Good night." I said. I turned around walked to the orphanage. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. I put away my phone and flopped on my bed. I was out before I even hit my bed.

* * *

**Cool, right! C'mon, give me some sugar! That means give me reviews! I love you all, peace out dogs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back and here's the new CHAPTER! (claps to herself) By the way, here's the break down:**

**Grace=Jack**

**Emily=Raf**

**Lucy=Miko**

**Review please! and don't forget to press the FAVORITE button. Do as your told!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, I wouldn't be so lonely. :(**

* * *

_I watched as Optimus and Ratchet swung at moving, purple glowing objects coming towards them. They moaned like zombies and acted like them, too. _

_One caught Optimus off guard and he fell to the ground, with zombies crawling all over him. Then they piled on Ratchet. From where I was, in the corner, I yelled out, "OPTIMUS!" But I knew he couldn't hear me. The moans of the zombies drowned out my cry._

_But another 'bot did. All I saw was purple eyes. I saw a large gun being lifted and charged up, then, purple light bursted through and hit me like a speeding car and I crumpled to the ground, with the zombies crawling around me, eating my flesh. "I took care of your little pet Prime! How does that make you feel?" I heard._

_"Grace, NO!"_

* * *

I jolted up and screamed. Sweat trickled down my face and a started gasping for air. I felt my body, all intact. I looked at my bed and saw that I was literally sleeping in a pool of sweat.

_What was the dream?_ I thought. _Who was that guy who shot me?_ Then, a thought came to mind. I jerked my head around my tiny room and sighed. No zombies, no battle, no nothing. Just a dresser and a door.

I looked at my clock. It read 6:00 am. Then, I looked out my window. There, a red and blue semi truck stood in the parking lot. I was confused, but then, _Oh yeah! He's Optimus Prime, my guardian._

I quickly got up and took of my sweaty clothes. I took out a green turtleneck and some baggy jeans. I crept out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and put in my phone and an apple i'll eat at base.

I put on my shoes and silently walked out the door. The smell of morning hit me and it felt good. The deserts are cold at night, yet hot in the day, so it was just starting to warm up. It reminded me of Montana, the smell of morning in the mountains. That was where I use to live before...

I pushed the thought away and walked towards Optimus. "Hey." I said.

"Hello Grace." he greeted. "I expected you would sleep in."

I chuckled. "Nah, I'm more of a morning than evening person." I hopped in the car and he snaked a seatbelt around me. I yelped then sighed. "Jeez." I said.

We sped off towards base. Along the way, Optimus asked if I had any other family members. I don't know what the hell is on his mind. But I told him anyway.

"I have an older brother. John. He joined the military and is a current captain. He scheduled to come back to Jasper around Spring."

"I see." he said. "Do you have family?" I asked.

"No, I do not." he said. Feeling sympathetic, I patted the dashboard. "I'm sorry." I said. "I know what it's like, to lose someone."

There was a moment of silence. Mainly because we arrived at base. The doors opened and we were greeted to a thing attacking Ratchet!

Optimus transformed, putting his mask on and shielding me with his right arm. With the other, he blasted the little bitch thing with his gun.

It started to twitch and stand, but not before Optimus smashed it.

"And stay broken!" cried Ratchet. Optimus allowed me in his hand, but made sure I was safe. "Nice Ratchet." I said. He gave me a death glare.

"Now, what could've caused that!?" he cried.

Optimus took his mouth guard off and spoke, "I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." He let it sink in.

Ratchet placed the thing in a tube and placed it in some box.

"If the residue found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the same residue, brought Cliffjumper from the dead." said Optimus, as he closed the lid. He set me down on the ground and they continued.

Ratchet looked like he was stroking a fake beard and said, "That would account for his life signal popping back up, but dark energon?! It's so scarce it's virtually non-existant. What would it be doing on earth?"

Optimus looked worried. Then said, "It was transported, by Megatron." I gasped. _Megatron?! The evil guy that was supposed to be dead?! No wonder Optimus is worried! _I thought.

But Ratchet sounded like he didn't care. "For what purpose?" he asked.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." replied Opitmus. I finally spoke up.

"That doesn't sound good. Sounds creepy." I shivered. What Optimus just said seemed to finally startle Ratchet. But then, he chuckled.

"Well, Megatron going to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where on this world, would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" he stated. I chuckled. Ratchet eyed me and I raised my hands. "What? It was kinda funny." I yelled.

Just then, Arcee, Bulkead and Bee came in. Em and Luc came out, laughing. I ran to them.

"Dude, that was so fun! Can we go again?!" Luc cried at Bulkhead and me. "We'll see, Lucy." Replied Bulkhead, which ticked her off a bit. "Bulk' how many times do I have to tell ya? Call me Luc."

Em turned to Bee. "I wanna rematch." Bee chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Autobots, prepare to..." began Optimus. Then, he stared down at us. "Roll out?" asked Arcee.

"Remain here." said Optimus. "Arcee, we will be out of the communications range for some time. So I am putting you in charge."

"Optimus, with all do respect, babysitting is not what I cut out for. Besides, Ratchet hasn't fought since the war." stated Arcee.

"My pistons maybe rusty but my hearings as sharp as ever." retorted Ratchet, making me chuckle again.

"Babysitting?" asked Luc. "Great, first we were children and now we're babies. You know, we can here!" Arcee ignored her.

"For the moment, it's only reconisense." said Optimus.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" retorted Arcee. I think I heard it, too.

"Arcee, much has changed in the past 24 hours, and it's best we adapt." said Optimus, trying to control Arcee. He turned towards Ratchet and said, "Ratchet, bridge us out."

He fired up the bridge and they started to leave. I turned my head to see Luc and Em, Em trying to keep Luc under control from snapping Arcee's neck. I had an awful feeling that there was going to be a fight. I hates fights, especially when Luc's in them. Someone always ends up in a hospital.

I made my decision, and slowly and carefully crept through the ground bridge. I ended up in some canyon, with tons of smoke making it look eerie. I saw Optimus and Ratchet just up ahead and I ran towards them. Oh man, they're gonna kill me!

Well, that's what Ratchet wanted to do. He turned around and his face turned from curious to angry. That made this a lot better.

"What in the all spark, are you doing here, Grace! You were suppose to stay at base!" he shouted, making it feel even worse than it was before.

"I will call for a ground bridge." said Optimus. I hesitated. Then I said, "Wait! Please don't send me back," Optimus then turned his attention to me. "I wanna help. I don't know why I got my powers, but I do know, that I'm suppose to help. Please Optimus." I begged. He stared at me. Then at Ratchet. "As long as you stay by us, you maybe safe." he finally said.

_Maybe safe? That's reasurring._ I thought. At least that meant I can stay. I smiled at Optimus, "Thank you." I said.

Ratchet scoffed and turned around. I followed behind them.

Finally, Ratchet asked, "Optimus, what do we hope to find here?"

"The sight of the largest battle sight in the this galaxy." he answered, making we swallow. So we're going to a graveyard? He must be kidding.

"On earth! You must be joking." exclaimed Ratchet.

"Do you recall the later period in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?" said Optimus.

"Of coarse, it's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one." stated Ratchet. _So, the Transformers new about earth for a while? Wonder how long..._ I thought.

"It is also the reason that battles came to be waged on planets such as this," said Optimus "And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." I swallowed. Curiously, I asked, "How long have you guys known about Earth?"

Opitmus looked down at me and said, "A long time, Grace. When civilization was beginning to take its first steps."

I whistled at how long that is, "That's pretty long. How long has human kind known."

"We have still remained in secret." he answered. And there was silence.

We walked for about a mile until we came to a much wider canyon. Dead, buried bodies covered it. I gasped.

"Do not worry, Grace." I heard Opitmus say. I looked at him and nodded.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped you were wrong." said Ratchet. "Now that's trust." I said. But Ratchet ignored me. Suddenly, I heard a roaring jet fly over us. It landed on a cliff tower almost. It was huge, bigger than Optimus. He was silver with hints of purple and a large gun on his arm._ Purple eyes._ I thought. I swallowed.

"Optimus, been well?" he cried, judging by his voice. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog, I was certain he'd be in a scrap yard by now." Ratchet stepped forward, "Why don't you invite him out here for check." Him? _Megatron._ _This is not going to end well._

He glanced at me. "And I thought I would never see the day that you would started to bring vermin's with you." I growled.

"I know why your hear, Megatron." said Optimus. "Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been through this a long time. And your time, has come to an end." cried Megatron. He grabbed a bright, purple shard and raised it in the air. Then, he threw it at the ground. The second it did, the canyon lit up purple. We stepped back.

"Rise my army!" cried Megatron. The second he said that, Transformers started coming up from the ground, glowing purple.

"Dear god." I said.

"By the All Spark." said Ratchet. Different religion. Meh.

The more that came up, the more they began to moan and groan. It was like on of those movies, where a couple is in a graveyard, and when the moonlight shows, the dead began to rise.

But this wasn't a movie.

This...was...real.

"Behold! The power of, Dark Energon!" cried Megatron. They let out a menacing moan in applause.

"Megatron has desiccated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own." said Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are safe from his war mongering." said Optimus. _Were screwed!_ I yelled in my head. I took small steps back. "DESTROY THEM!" yelled Megatron.

They charged. Optimus took out his guns and started blasting the zombies. Sometimes they would fall, permanently dead. But sometimes, they'd keep going. If they're already dead, how the hell do we kill them?!

Ratchet said that, too. Optimus just kept firing, but they kept getting closer and closer.

"Ratchet, Grace retreat bridge yourself back to base!" cried Optimus. Ratchet's hand became sword and he yell, "No! I will stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over."

He charged at them and started chopping their asses off. "Grace, find some cover now!" cried Optimus.

"On it!" I shouted. I ran toward a large rock and climbed it, getting me an amazing viewpoint. Optimus had just turned his hands into swords and if I thought Ratchet chopped their asses off, sorry, but Optimus was just being a total badass out there.

They started to make their way to Megatron. I followed behind them, alternating rocks. For some reason, they never saw me.

But the zombies saw Optimus and Ratchet. They circled them and piled on Optimus bringing him to his knees. Then, they moved onto Ratchet. "OPTIMUS! RATCHET!" I yelled. But I knew they couldn't here me. The moaning of the zombies downed out my call.

But Megatron heard me. "Let us see what happens, human, when dark energon infects you!" he cried. He raised his cannon. I remember the dream I had last night. He would raise his cannon and I will perish. That wasn't a dream. It was a warning.

"Sorry, Megatron! But I ain't planning on dying today!" I cried. And he fired. No sooner had the bullet nearly touched my heart that I ducked and it shaved me. I gasped for air.

"My subjects! You have a new target! Destroy the human!" cried Megatron. My heart started to pound on my ribcage. They started to moan towards me. I backed up against a wall. I needed a weapon. I saw a knife looking object and I grabbed it.

I grabbed it in my right arm and chucked it at one of their faces. Bullseye! It fell to the ground dead. But that didn't stop them all. I quickly started to grab sharp objects and fling them at them, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing. I turned towards Megatron. He was grinning. He was enjoying my panic.

The zombie hoards started to get even closer. I ran out of stuff to throw at them. I was backed up against the wall. _Dyings not so bad. _I thought. _Of coarse it's bad! I never got to know why I got a power! _Wait a second! My power!

I shot my hands out focusing it on the first rom of zombies. At first, it didn't do nothing, but when I put my back into it, they flung back, knocking into, and killing, the first three rows of them. But that didn't stop them.

One of them lunged at me and I was too late to use my power. They were a centimeter from my face when it's face imploded! It was Optimus! And Ratchet! They fought my zombie attackers. "Grace! Are you alright!" cried Ratchet.

"Nope! I'm nearly dead and I'm about to have a heart attack!" I cried.

They made their way to the very end. "Bravo Optimus! Though this is but a prail. You may wish to save your strength for the main event." said Megatron. Optimus, angered, climbed the rock face to him. They said something, then Megatron looked at me.

"Human, this is an ordeal that you cannot comprehend if you are on the wrong side. The power you possess should be used on the right side. Join the Decepticons or perish. It is your choice." he yelled. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll join the Decepticons when hell freezes over!" I cried. Optimus took a swing at him, but Megatron was to fast. He transformed and flew off.

I noticed Ratchet climbing the cliff face. I followed. He made it up there when I was halfway up. When I finally reached the top, they were waiting. "You going to join the Decepticons?" asked Ratchet.

"Nah. To much purple and hatred." I said.

He gave me a hand and I took it. He put me in Prime's hand. "Can't wait to tell the others what happened here." I finally said.

Optimus touched his ear and said, "Arcee, we require a ground bridge."

There was silence, then, "What happened!"

* * *

**OMG DID ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE THE LATEST TRANSFORMERS PRIME VIDEO?! IT'S SO FREACKING SAD AND AWESOME AT THE SAME TIME! I got some new info for ya.**

**So, Transformers Prime will begin on March 22nd and it will be the last in the Prime series. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! and yes at the same time. But the will have a new animated transformers after the 2014 release of the new movie.**

**So, there goes Transformers Prime. But at least the Transformers will live on. What do you want it to be about? Comment and let me know! Also, review! I will have the next chapter next week, so, yeah.**

**Bye bye peeps! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow viewers! How are you all? I am very well because here is a beautiful, brand new chapter with your host, Grace!**

**I Love you all, and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**

* * *

_Things go from bad to worse_

Boy, if I thought I was stupid to go through the ground bridge, you wouldn't even believe what Em and Luc did.

So, as it turns out, they saw me go though the ground bridge. Luc was all jealous, but they kept her contained. Arcee and Bee went out for a drive (how reliable) and left Bulkhead to explain to Fowler about Em, Luc, and I.

Ironically, Fowler got captured by 'Cons, Bulkhead went to save them, and Em and Luc followed. They stormed the Nemesis (the Decepticon warship) found him, and raced back home and bridged us back.

So, here I am now, having to here Em and Luc argue about the whole thing. Optimus was putting a cast on Ratchet, and the others were talking. I walked over to Optimus and Ratchet, and Ratchet was pretty annoyed with their argument.

"Please tell that they don't do this often." begged Ratchet. I shook my head. "Nope. Your just lucky they're not trying to pound the other." I said, looking at them.

"But it was worth it, Em." said Luc. "Was it, Luc. How was being shot at worth anything!" Em yelled.

"Because..." she flipped her phone out "Recon!"

It was a picture of a computer screen. Charts were on it, and it looked pretty high-tech. Ratchet came over and studied it. "It may be of some importance." he said.

Luc turned towards me, "By the way, what happened to you guys?" she asked. "We fought zombies." I replied.

"What?" she said. "You fought zombies...without me?" _D__ammit _I thought.

And then Em and Luc began to argue. I faced palmed and walked away. Bee looked like he was going to do something, but I interfered. "Don't." I said. "Give it a minute."

One minute. Still fighting. Finally, I stepped in and cried, "Shut up already! Luc, you shouldn't have gone through the bridge and Em, stop criticizing Luc for her recon. This argument is over."

That was it. Optimus decided that we should all go home. I agreed. I flew myself into my bed and screamed. This day was so frustrating. Between fighting the zombies and yelling at my friends, I think this tops the 'Worst days ever' list.

Worst of all, tomorrows school. I screamed so much, that I turned blue and passed out.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. Man, I don't think I should be doing that.

I got up and changed into a yellow shirt and sweat pants. I grabbed my bag and opened it. It smelled AWFUL! I dug through it and nearly barfed when I took out a half eaten apple. This is going to be a wonderful day.

Then, Optimus popped into my head. I wanted to avoid him, and not take my anger out on him.

I climbed out the kitchen window on the other side of the building and landed with a thud. My ankles hurt. _Wuss. _I thought. Ugh. Even myself hates me.

I cautiously walked to school and was relieved to see it without seeing and 'bots or 'cons. I walked over and saw Em and Luc, turning their heads trying to find me. _Must avoid. Must avoid. _I dove under some girls and they stared at me. I held my fingers to my mouth, indicating I wanted them to not talk.

The bell rang. Everyone ran inside and I followed. I put my stuff away and walked towards my first period class, chemistry.

The whole day was a disaster. I was stuck with Melvin Keeler, the strangest guy in our school, as a lab partner. Got nailed in the stomach with a dodgeball. Forgot my Math homework. Sat alone in the lunch, but not before getting tripped by some ugly girls (another day without eating) and nearly got detention for talking in class. I was talking to myself.

If I thought yesterday was bad, this day is nothing but crap.

I didn't want to go to base today, so I sprinted to the orphanage. I felt butterflies in my stomach go up and I nearly puked. From hunger and frustration. This whole powers things is scaring the shit out of me, and the whole 'Megatron wants to kidnap me' thing is making it worse. Whatever that thing that zapped me with must've gotten the wrong girl. I d=wasn't worthy of powers. I'm just...Grace. Normal Grace. Besides, Luc and Em probably hate me, so that was made it a million times worse.

No one noticed me until..."HEY HARBOURT!"

I flinched. That voice. The voice I fear the most. It might be a girls voice, but it was just as bad as Megatrons.

It turned around and stared at a group of girls. _The Plastics. _I thought. "I found out yesterday that gingers have souls." said Bethany Starlight. Bethany was the most popular girl in school. She had long blond hair and green eyes and was as dumb as a bag of hair.

_Ginger? _I thought. "Funny. I didn't know blonds were dumb until now. Because, FYI, I ain't a ginger. I'm a red head." I retorted.

"How dare you?" she said, acting like I just insulted the king. I turned around, but not before she fired up her comeback that was the only one to break me. "Where you going Harbourt? Back to your parents.?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Did they come back from the dead? Are they zombies? They probably dropped dead again after finding out how ugly you've gotten and how your popularity has gone down the drain. Maybe you can get married to you're dead boyfriend. You can start a novel. _My dead boyfriend and me, the bitch._" They laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Not only were my parents killed, but a guy I was dating was killed, too. By the same person.

Hot tears flooded my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but that only made them come out. I started to walk away, but she wasn't done yet.

While I was crying, she walked over to me and turned me around so that I was facing the spawn of the devil. A circle of teens formed around us and the attention was on us.

"I bet your parents died because they hated you. They probably hired the guy to kill them so they can end their misery. I would've. All of us here would've, too if I gave birth to you." Bethany said, making me start to cry more.

"Look around, Harbourt! No one likes you! No one will ever like! Not even that creep Melvin. I bet trash wouldn't even date you, it would just rot more! What are you gonna do about it, Harbourt!" she started asking me that, over and over.

She started to push me. It started lightly, then turned hard. "Well do something, already!" and she pushed me to the ground. My notes fell out of it and she took it, ripping the pages apart.

I felt myself trying to grasp air. Laughter drowned out my thoughts of keeping me happy, and I just started to cry. "What a baby!" "She's such a bitch." Were some of the few things people were saying.

All hope seemed lost. I heard shuffling in the crowd. Out in shining armor (not really) was Lucy and Emily.

"YOU! YOU FOUL BASTARD! YOU STUPID, NO GOOD...(bad words)...!" shouted Luc, at the top of her lungs. She was hot with rage.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who can't even afford the clothes off her..." started Bethany. But she couldn't finish it, on account of Lucy hitting her in the jaw. She fell backwards and her mouth looked awful. With Luc's strength, that's gotta be an awful injury. She then stepped on her ribs, somewhat hard.

Bethany was helped up and carried away along with everyone else. That just left the three of us.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. Em offered me a hand and I took it. "I think that would've been better without the violence." I said. Lucy smirked, "Nah, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

We laughed. Then, I stopped suddenly, as I looked over Em's back. It was Optimus. And Bulkhead. And Bee. I swallowed.

"What's wrong?" asked Em, snapping me out of shock. I started to shake. "I...have...to go." I breathed and then spun around. "WAIT!" yelled Luc, a bit to loud. "Look, if it's about the whole Bethany thing, then just..." she began. But I cut her off.

"It's not that." I said. "Then...what?" she asked. I didn't want t tell them that I was quitting Team Prime because I treated them badly. "I...haven't eaten in days! God, I'm starving. I'll just skip today and go tomorrow!" I lied. A whole day to come up with an excuse.

I should've have known better than to tell a lie in front of the only two people who know me. They frowned and crossed their arms. "Where have I heard that before." said Luc. "C'mon, it'll be fun." said Em.

_I don't want to go. Why can't they just respect that? _I thought. Rage bellowed inside of me and I yelled, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO, CAN'T YOU GUYS PLEASE JUST RESPECT THAT, PLEASE!"

Silence. It felt good to say that at first. But then I looked at them face to face. They looked like puppies about to be hit. Guilt flushed out my rage and it felt worse. And then I saw Optimus. Even though I couldn't see his face, I just knew he was disappointed.

This was all my fault. I am a bitch. My friends tried to cheer me up and I stomped them to the ground. I turned around and left the crime scene, crying. When I reached the orphanage, I died on my bed.

**...**

Ok, maybe I was exaggerating when I said I died. More like, passed out. I woke up to a smell of mashed potatoes. I was like a mouse when he sniffs out for cheese in cartoons. I raced down the stairs and saw a table with a bowl of mashed potatoes, some fried carrots and some steak. I licked my lips. There are lots of times when the food here tastes like crap, but this actually looked non-crappy.

I snatched a plate and the biggest hunk of steak on the table. I dunked some mashed potatoes on the steak and piled some carrots on it. It was like a sundae.

I carried my plate to the living room and turned on the TV. The living room had some green chairs and a TV with decent cable. Being older and somewhat more responsible, we were allowed to eat at the TV.

I sat down and took a bite out of my steak. It tasted wonderful. I love medium-rare. I felt the couch seat rise a little and realized someone sat down next to me. I turned and saw Henry Parsons. Henry was a senior, tall, muscular, captain of the football team, sandy-blond hair, dreamy green eyes. Yet, he was stuck in this hell-hole.

In case you didn't know, I have a major crush on him. He turned towards me. "Hey Grace," he said. British accent. _So sexy. _I thought.

"Hey," I said. "How are ya?"

"More like, how are you? I heard what happened, are you ok?" he asked frantically. "I'm fine, Henry. I'm fine. Just a little mad." I replied. He sighed.

I flipped through some channels and found one channel, the news, to be quite interesting. There were two articles, one with a break in at Texas where they house all those satilites, and a huge explosion outside earths atmosphere.

The second I heard those events on the news, I faced palmed. _The Autobots. _I thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry. I already came up with an excuse. "This is all fake. I mean, that's what I think." I said. He shrugged, and we continued eating.

* * *

With a full stomach, I realized I haven't showered in two days. I quickly showered and changed into an old, light green t-shirt and some pink checkered sweat pants. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I quickly fell asleep. It was around three o'clock when I felt a hand slither around my mouth. I shot my eyes open and started to breathe heavily.

"Don't move." I heard. It was a man's voice. "Or I'll break your neck, human."

I was a little confused. Who says human? Then, I started to shake a little. It was a Decepticon. I was being kidnapped! Lord, help me!

The 'con twisted my head a little making me stop. I think he would go by his word of breaking my neck. He forced me up and down the stairs, quietly. I kept resisting the urge to break free and yell, 'Help me!' But I kept myself calm.

Who am I kidding? I wasn't calm, and I was as scared as hell. We walked out the front door and the moonlight made me see who my kidnapper was.

He was tall and muscular, with dark grey hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt, jeans and undone sneakers. On his arms, the Decepticon logo was tattooed, making him a whole lot more eary.

"Now keep quiet, we only have a few blocks and I will escort in the cockpit. You will do what I say, or I'll blast you into ash, got it?" he snapped. I was confused. Was I suppose to nod or something? I got my answer. "I said, do you understand?" he barked, clenching his arms so that he squeezed me in a death grip. I nodded.

"There, was that so difficult?" he said. I didn't want to go through that again, so I nodded. I heard him smirk.

This had to be Megatron. It had to be. Or another one of his goons. Probably not those Vehicons, though. I don't know the names of any, so I stuck with Megatron.

About a block or two from the orphanage, I asked, "What are gonna do with me?" I regretted it. His answer only made things worse.

"I plan on ripping the energy apart from you. It will be useful helping to defeat the Autobots. As for you, if you survive, you would be honored by being my slave. And imagine the shock on Prime's face when I see I've captured his human pet. You see, you are of many uses to the Decepticon cause." he boasted. I hated that _if I survive _part. I started to shake a little, but he tightened his grip.

"No escaping, human. We are almost there." he said. _Help me._

I don't know where the hell we were when it happened. Just as I was about to give up hope of escaping, I felt my kidnapper fall to the ground, pushing me to the ground, too. I look up and saw someone had punched him in the jaw. He had blue hair a little messy and was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. God was he tall and had a large build.

"Thanks!" I said. "Don't worry, Grace." he said. _Wait, how'd he know my name? _I thought. Then, it hit me. "Optimus?"

He smiled. I smiled back.

He lifted me up and shifted me to run. We ran three blocks before we came upon a red and blue semi truck, the real Optimus. We jumped in and Optimus put medal to the petal. And that 'con bites the dust!

I began to pant, gasping for air. I looked over at the drivers seat to see no one but a steering wheel moving by itself. I grinned.

"Thanks," I said. "Thanks a lot Optimus."

"Your welcome Grace. What happened?" he asked. "I was sleeping in my room when that 'con came in and grabbed me. Who was that guy? Was that Megatron?" I asked.

"No, Megatron is deceased." he said. At was a little surprised, but then again, that whole explosion thing. "What happened?' I asked. He told me the whole story. They went to destroy a space bridge, tried to get Em and Luc to disable it but they epically failed. Then, they destroyed it and Megatron with it and they all lived happily ever after. Joking.

"Wow, all in one night?" I joked. "Then, who tried to kidnap me?"

"It was most likely Starscream. Megatron's second-in-command." he said. "And now he's leader." I stated.

"Yes." confirmed Optimus. I looked around and saw we were in the desert. "We're going to base, aren't we?" I asked.

"It's for your own safety, Grace. Starscream will likely try to find you, again." he said. I nodded. "Okay." I said.

We arrived at base with everyone staring at me. I knew they were mad. "Hey." I said, nervously. I expected them to yell, calling me a tyrant or worse. I knew Luc and Em have told them.

Instead, Bee ran towards me. **"Are you okay! We heard what happened! Are you sure you're okay!" **He panicked, making me laugh. "Bee I'm fine. Seriously. I'm okay." I said, trying to keep myself from laughing, again. He sighed in relief.

"What would Starscream want with Grace?" asked Arcee. "Wanted me for expierments. And leverage." I said.

"How would he know where you lived?" she asked, again. "The Internet." I said.

"Funny." she said. "No, seriously. Look up my name and I'm there." I said. "Why?" she asked. I froze. _Dammit, said to much._ Buy Arcee was forgiving. "Topic for another time?"

"Yes." I said, automatically. She rolled her eyes...wait optics.

"It is best that you were to remain here for the time being, Grace." said Optimus. I was confused. I was already protected by him, so...wait. He wants me to live here?!

"Wait...so...like, live her?" I asked. He nodded.

"You may stay in some of the rooms down the hall. That, is, if you want to live here." he said.

All optics were on me. I wanted to say no and leave, but something in his eyes showed me something I never saw before. Care. He cared for me. All of them. The way that Bee cared for me just a minute ago, the way that Optimus cared about saving me. The way at the zombie battle. They wanted me to stay.

Can't say the same for Ratchet though. I looked him in the optics and said, "Yes." I heard Ratchet growl in frustration and giggled.

* * *

**Ugh! I have ISAT's! Mother *********! Review and Favorite. **

**Sorry I left put the whole sneaking into the computer in Texas and stuff, but I was really bored and yeah.**

**She's moving in! The next chapter will be 'Masters and Students' my favorite episode! I memorized all of the lines and know every scene! Goodbye Skyquake!**

**Bye Bye! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Last day of ISAT'S! Science test -_-**

**Review and love! C'mon, you gotta...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, my guardian would defiantly be Ironhide. I'm thinking up another fanfic, so keep a weathers eye! ;)**

* * *

_Masters and Students_

It's been a whole week ever since I moved in with the bots. It's been...interesting.

My room used to just have a bed and dresser, but Em went totally viral. "Dang girl, just a bed and dresser! I thought you moved out of the orphanage!"

"Well I'm terrible sorry, Em. Maybe I don't like all the fancy-shmancy stuff you got." I snapped back at her.

"Give me an hour and I will come back with awesome furniture." she begged. I slapped my head and sighed. "Fine."

And that's how I got a night side table with a lamp and an awesome clock with an iPod charger (Em gave me her old one), a large mirror that goes on top of my dresser, and a desk. It took more than an hour. And help from the 'bots.

Speaking of the bots, I really am getting to know them. Bee is pretty awesome. Him and I play video games a ll the time and I show him the wonders of music.

"You will love Katy Perry, she rocks." I said, sassy like. Bee loves it when I act like that, and when I go into fangirl mode. He always laughs.

**"Whatever." **he said. I stuck my tongue at him. I found out also that Bee is just a kid. He's around my age and he's a badass scout. Either the bots got desperate, or Bee was really committed.

Arcee is awesome, too. She's been through a ton. She lost another partner a while back and she was tortured by cons a lot. But she's still nice and fun. She takes me out for rides a lot and we have a blast. Bee and her would always patrol, so with me coming with them, it makes the trip more interesting.

Sometimes I ask her about her partners. One time, I think I went a little viral. "Did you like them?" I asked, one day. Optimus, Bulkhead and Bee were scouting for energon, Luc and Em were doing homework, and Ratchet was where he is always.

"What does that mean?" she asked. This was getting more and more awkward by the second. "I mean...like..." I didn't know how to put it, and Arcee seemed more confused than originally. I made a heart with my hands and her optics widened.

"I..." she began. She was shocked, as though I was the first to ask. _Was I? _"Yeah. I guess." she finally said. I smiled. But she still lost them. Her hand was near me, and I laced my hands around her fingers.

"I know what it's like to lose someone. Some one you love." I said, comforting her. She turned to me and smiled.

"You're not bad, Grace. Not like the others." she complemented. I smiled back.

Bulkhead and I play basketball together. He's good at it, even though he's twenty feet taller than me. He told me a lot about his past, too. He belongs to the Wreckers, a group of soldiers that basically had no fear of getting killed. He had a best friend named Wheeljack. He got separated from him a while ago.

"Are you gay for him?" I asked, while we were shooting around.

Bulkhead stuttered. "W-w-what?! No-no! Not-not, no!"

I laughed. "I'm only kidding Bulkhead!" I yelled. He blushed. "But lets talk Lucy." I said.

He blushed even more.

Bulkhead made me promise not to tell anyone or else I'll be punched eight feet underground. I'm avoiding Bulkhead for the net two days.

Ratchet's a completely different topic. He wants me to LEARN! Actually, it's not that bad. He makes me learn the history of Cybertron, which is really cool. I also got to learn to do some sick computer tricks and how to work the ground bridge.

Optimus is also another topic. We haven't really talked ever since he saved me. Which is sad. I want to tell him something, but the words just don't come. I wonder when he'll speak?

* * *

Today was like any normal day at base. I got up like a boss, changed into a green t-shirt with a shamrock on it and jeans. I ran to Optimus, right on time.

He drove me to school, and I went to school. We worked on our projects, well, technically, I was working on mine. Luc and Em were gossiping about a guy in our class. Yes, Em gossips. I was done with my project when school ended, and Em and Luc just started!

I got into Optimus and we drove off. We were about half way to base, when the words came out: "Why are the Autobots and Decepticons fighting all the time?" I asked.

"The Autobots fight for peace. Megatron and his Decepticons fight for destruction and conquest. We are trying to destroy the Decepticons so peace can exist on earth and Cybertron." he answered.

"But why are you fighting here on earth?" I asked, again. I think I was getting a little too deep into questions.

"The war between the Autobots and Decepticons has been going on for ages. So long that it destroyed our home planet eons ago. We've taken refuge on earth and allied with the humans." he said.

"But, with Megatron gone, you guys win, right?" I said.

"No. The Decepticons may not have Megatron, but others will rise to take his place." he said.

"And the battle continues." I said, crossing my arms. "Yes." he answered, but he seemed kind of sad. Like he missed Megatron.

"Why are you upset?" I asked him. "I am glad that Megatron has been destroyed, but...it's just...a small part of me hoped that Megatron will join the Autobots. Not have him destroyed."

I felt bad for Optimus now. I heard Ratchet saying that they use to be friends. I rubbed the dashboard and smiled. "Sorry." I said.

We entered base and Optimes transformed. He walked over to the side and I followed. Now I was able to see his face. He did look rather sad. My stomach knotted, and my mood turned to sadness as well.

I sat down and let my legs dangle over the side of the cliff. We stared there for a moment, until Ratchet came.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet...all planets! Are finally free from Megatron's tyranny." he said, like it was the greatest achievement there ever was.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just...a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark." he said.

"Optimus! His vileness was not slain by your hand! But by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet yelled. Optimus groaned and turned away. "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history." said Ratchet.

"But the Megatron that I once fought beside, perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a Decepticon." said Optimus, taking a moment to let it set. "The Decepticons may be in disarray but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable." he said, turning to Ratchet.

Then, there was an explosion. Smoke and sparks came from the other side of the room. We ran over there, and I shot my hands out, armed and ready.

"Wait a minute, Ratch! It's no attack! It's just my volcano." screamed Em. The smoke cleared and I saw Em coughing, with Bee crouched beside her. On a few crates there was a model volcano, sinking. "Well, was."

"Hold still, Bulk! Jupiter needs it's red spot." I turned to the right and saw Luc painting a solar system, with Bulkhead holding it for her. She took some paint and some spilled.

"What...in the alllspark, is going on over here!" cried Ratchet. Guess he wasn't the only thing going to explode in this room.

"There projects are due tomorrow." I said. Arcee was also helping Em with her project. She turned towards me.

"Shouldn't you be doing your project?" she asked, raising a brow. "I finished mine." I said, crossing my arms. "Cause unlike some people, I get work done, not gossip." I shot a glance at Luc.

"What?! She was too!" she yelled. "Say no more!" I shouted, holding up a hand to her face. She groaned.

"What's your project?" she asked me. "Model car." I said. "With an engine. Took a while. And it was tough."

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here, your...making a mess!" cried Ratchet.

"But these projects are a huge part of our grade." said Em, putting her puppy dog face on. "Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..." started Luc.

"Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your volcano! Or Bumblebee of your volcano. Or..." ranted Ratchet.

"Optimus of our cars." I finished.

"precisely! We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists." said Ratchet. _Thanks for your comments. _I wanted to say.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" said Optimus.

"Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron." stated Ratchet. I left him to rant on about the project and grabbed my backpack. I took out and blue sports car with red lightning streaks in it. I painted them to give it a cooler feeling to it.

I placed the car on a crate and took out a screwdriver. I screwed the bottom part off and began fiddling with some of the wires. For some reason, it won't start. I punched the crate and then my head.

"What is wrong, Grace?" I turned around and there was Optimus. He made me jump a little. "Sorry. You kinda scared me."

"I apologize. Is that your project?" he said, pointing at it.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a piece of crap. I've tried literally everything and it still won't start." I said. He knelt down and picked it up, carefully. He fiddled with a wire and then set it down.

"Now try." I flipped the switch on its side. The headlights went on! "Yes!" I shouted. I set it on the ground and took out the controller. I started moving around a little. Perfect.

I turned towards Optimus. "Thank you so so so so much! This is great! I actually won't fail!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Your welcome." he said. I turned to the car and did a couple of circles.

A beam started to go off. I got up and went to the main screens. "Exposed energon. And it's on the move." said Ratchet.

"And since we ain't moving, guess who must be?" said Bulkhead.

"Decepticons." said Arcee. "Wait, without Megatron?" asked Luc.

"unfortunately Megatrons legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aide." said Optimus. Ratchet turned towards Em, who was making a new project.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade...perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advize." he said.

I shot a glance at Luc. We struggled not to laugh. "Very well, Bumblebee! Let us see about this energon intransit." said Optimus.

Ratchet opened a bridge and they went in. I walked to my room and started fiddling with my car. I spent about a good part of the day playing with, all up to when they got back.

Starscream tried to make the Decepticon Skyquake join the party, but since he was severely loyal to Megatron, he didn't, which resolved into fight. Fowler helped out a little and they left Skyquake dead.

I saw Optimus with a scratch on his windows. "Want me to fix that up?" I asked.

"If you can." he said.

I spent about a couple of minutes fixing up Optimus. When I finally finished, it was time for school. I stayed up the whole night. Great.

* * *

After school, Bulkhead drove the three of us home. Ratchet was enthusiastic when we arrived for the first time.

"Well, how are my... I mean...our projects received?!" he begged. We all exchanged glances.

"Well..." began Em.

"I'll put it this way. Lucy's project fell apart completely and Em's blasted through the ceiling." I said. "Mine, however, went fine."

"Well, on our planet you would've received the highest honors!" he yelled. He turned around and mumbled away.

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends should've been advised to stray from Ratchet's path." said Optimus.

"Thanks to you Optimus, I got an A on mine." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Ugh!" cried Luc, walking to the TV. "She'll get over it." said Em, following.

I shook my head, and ran after them.

* * *

**Good chapter, huh? **

**I will see ya all soon! Bye bye! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Scrapheap! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I will be taking time off my other story _The Hidden Child_** **so that I can write this one more. Writing tons of stories is HARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, sadly.**

* * *

I've got a weird sensation when I'm around Optimus. I think that it's butterflies, or something else. I just fell shy and timid around him. I just hope the girls don't find out. I praying that they don't.

Right now, I'm in biology, studying DNA and RNA. Mr. Patterson was giving directions on a project we have to do. For some strange reason, Luc and Em seemed to be listening very carefully. I would be, too, seeming as though what happened last project.

"For the next couple of days, we will be making DNA sculptures. I will assign you a partner, and you both must create a DNA structure, using whatever you want, including food." said Mr. Patterson. We all started to murmur. A DNA strand made of candy sounded so good! I thought Luc would be good for this project. Our teachers always put us together, it just saves time.

The door then swung open. A frantic girl came running in, papers flying out of her binder. Everyone laughed. She blushed.

"Ah! My new student!" shouted the teacher. She smiled. "Sorry I'm late, had some trouble finding the biology room." she said.

"No problem! Class, this is our new student. What's your name?" he asked, making her blush even more.

"Mallory." she was able to say.

"And where do you come from?" he asked, again. "California." she answered.

"Well, Mallory. We are doing a project now. You can be partners with..." he scrolled through the crowd. He shot a glance at me. "Grace."

I smiled. She smiled back. Em and Luc were partners 'ironically'. Mallory and I sat at a table and were writing down ideas for our project. She looked really young. Her hair was brown and wavy and went down below her shoulders. She had sea blue eyes and red cheeks. She was shorter than me, and was wearing grey sweat pants and a dark blue tank-top.

"I was thinking for the backbone we should use licorice." she said. "YES! And gummy worms for the base pairs!" I yelled. She high-fived me.

"How old are you?" I asked. She blushed, again. "13." she answered. I gasped. "13! How? You should be in, like, seventh grade!" I yelled.

"I'm to smart for those classes." she said and grinned. I smiled. "You're not bad Mallory. Not bad at all." I said, patting her on the back.

* * *

When I meet new people, it ends badly. Like with a fight, or someone in the hospital. But Mallory was completely different. She was like an Em and Luc combined. Smart, yet witty. Turns out I have all my classes with her, so that's good. I introduced her to Em and Luc and I think they like her.

After school, I walked to the parking lot where Optimus was supposed to be, but he wasn't. Bee and Bulkhead were there, but where was Optimus?

"Hey Bulkhead! Where's Prime?" I asked him.

"Get in, it's a carpool. Optimus and Arcee are shipping to the Arctic." he answered. I shuddered. The thought of all the freezing temperatures and snow.

"Okay." I said, and hopped in.

At base, we were able to see Arcee and Optimus get suited up. I got out of Bulkhead and walked over to Optimus. "The Arctic. Why?" I asked.

"This morning Bulkhead and Bumblebee found an unidentified pod. Arcee and I are going to scope out the area." he answered.

"Have fun freezing your circuits out." said Luc, as she walked up the stairs to play video games. I shook my head.

"Oh and uh...bring me back a snowball." she said, smiling.

"Don't count on it." retorted Arcee. Luc rolled her eyes as Optimus and Arcee went through the bridge. Just then, the ground bridge controls went berserk. Sparks shot out of it and it began to shake.

"Ratchet, what is it?" I asked, frantically.

"I don't know. Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here now!" yelled Ratchet.

"Just because Optimus put you in charge doesn't mean you can just boss us around." said Bulkhead.

"Pass me those tools, NOW!" Ratchet screamed.

They started to work. Luc and I watched them as Ratchet worked frantically on the main frame. I looked around and saw no sign of Em.

"Hey, where's Em?" I asked Luc

"Beats me. I think she went to the fuel supply room." she answered.

"I have this feeling that Em went with Prime and Arcee." I told her.

"C'mon. Em's smart, she wouldn't do that. Besides, she hates snow." she said. I gave her a I-guess look.

Ratchet pulled out one of the chips and we all gasped. There was a large bite out of it, like someone thought it was a snack.

"Now, what could've caused this?" asked Ratchet.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" I turned and saw Em, holding an adorable little robot. It was like a puppy.

"Aww." Luc and I said as we ran down to it.

"We're busy!" cried Ratchet and turned towards Em. When he saw the little robot he went crazy. They all did. Guns came out and they back up against a wall screaming 'scraplet!'

"What's a scraplet?" asked Em.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl on the face of cybertron." Ratchet answered. We all exchanged glances. Then, we started laughing.

"You kidding me. He's so tiny! You guys are huge! How can you guys be afraid of him?" said Luc, as we started laughing again.

The little robot opened up his blue eyes. I swear it was part dog. It was so cute!

It looked at the bots. Just then, it opened up it's razor sharp mouth and ran towards them. Em, Luc and I were still recovering from shock as the bots started shooting it. It leaped onto Bee and started to devour his leg, leaving white scratch marks.

Finally, using my powers, I lifted the thing off of Bee and flung it at the ground. It got back up ready to strike, but Luc crushed it under her feet.

We all started panting. Guilt was plastered on Em's face as she ran to Bee.

"Bee," she began. "I'm so sorry." Bee looked at her.

**"Don't worry Em. I'm fine. You would've never known that it would try to kill me!" **shouted Bee.

"See what I mean. Scraptlets are no good. They will devour everything until nothing is left of you. Not even your optics." said Bulkhead.

We looked at each other and swallowed. Luc was feeling the edges of her eyes and shuddered. "Not cool." she said.

"But where did they come from?" I asked.

"I have a feeling." said Ratchet.

* * *

"A trap. A scraplet trap."

We were all gathered by the pod, guns out. Ratchet was examining the pod.

"More like an empty scraplet trap." said Bulkhead.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperatures kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained.

"Until we brought them here, where the pod and them thawed." I said.

"And now there out for dinner." said Em.

"So, are they all gone now? Was it just that one?" asked Luc.

"No. Usually with Scraplets there is never just one." said Ratchet. "We must find them."

We went back to the control room and Ratchet was trying to contact Optimus and Arcee. The screens were fuzzing and were fading as he kept trying to contact them

I just stood there, biting my nails. The thought that I could lose Optimus and Arcee with the Decepticons still around was unbearable. Em and Luc were trying to comfort me.

"The blasted scraplets! They must've blown up the communications." he said.

"So...what now?" asked Luc.

"The scraplets will devour the base, and anything made of metal." said Ratchet.

"I say we get out of here and let them keep the joint!" cried Bulkhead.

"Abandoning the base is not an option. If we do not get the ground bridge system back up, Optimus and Arcee will perish." he said. I took a big bite out of my nails.

"Hey! We can help! We aren't made of metal! Just skin and bones." said Luc.

"I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality. But it seems that the three of you have an advantage." said Ratchet.

"Alright. We should pair up. One human, one bot. I'll stay with Ratchet and help you with the repairs." I said.

"While we go on a bug hunt." said Luc, tightening her grip on the wrench she had. Bulkhead and Bee looked at each other and shuddered.

"This will be interesting." said Em. They all paired up and went off. Ratchet was repairing the bridge while I stood guard with a lead pipe in my hand.

After a couple of minutes, I asked, "Sooo...how's it going?"

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive and power!" he yelled.

Then, I heard it. Tiny footsteps in the air ducts. Then, out of the wall, came hundreds of Scraplets. And they were flying!

They flung to Ratchet. "Wait?! You never said they can fly!" I yelled. I kept hitting them, but because there were so many, I only hit so little.

They piled on Ratchet, devouring him. "RATCHET!" I cried, hitting scraplets off him.

"The fire extinguisher!" he yelled. I grabbed it and started it on. When the Scraplets came in contact with the smoke, they died.

"RATCHET! Get the Patch kit. We're leaking energon like-" cried Bulkhead, with Bee, Em and Luc trailing behind.

"Woah!" Hundreds of scraplets flung to them. They were eating them like crazy! As far as I'm concerned, this will not end well.

* * *

We finally killed them all. The bots were all cut and scratched up and the girls and I were sweating and panting. We all collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Did we...kill them all?" I was able to say.

"Hardly, these were just scouts."

**"Oh...Primus!" **said Bee, collapsing.

"If we allow ourselves to be there next meal, Optimus and Arcee will perish. We must get the ground bridge optional." I sighed and shook my head.

"What is we use the ground bridge to send them back to them to the Arctic!" cried Em. "Good thinking." I said.

"If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line." exclaimed Ratchet.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go down there and fix it!" yelled Bulkhead.

"Where do we find it?" I asked.

"And how do we fix it?" asked Em. Ratchet told us how to fix it. We headed out to search for the breach. Scraplets crawled all over the place, crawling on the ground and up the air ducts.

Finally, I spotted some blue liquid dripping out of some pipes.

"Guys! over here!" I yelled. We ran over to it and began to fix it. It took a minute, but we finally were able to fix it. And when we finished the scraplets flew up into the air ducts.

"They're getting ready to feed!" cried Luc.

We ran back to the main room. "GUYS! FIRE IT UP!" I cried. Ratchet weakly got up and activated the ground bridge, then collapsed.

Now with the bridge up, we just need to get the scraplets out. _But how? _I thought.

Suddenly, light bulb! I grabbed a long poll and held it in the air so that the scraplets could see. "Hey you little bastards! Come and get it!" I yelled.

I dragged the poll through the bridge, with all the scraplets following. I ran through and saw Optimus and Arcce. They looked terribly weak.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" I yelled. I dropped the poll and dropped to the snow. It kind of felt good.

The scraplets pelted Arcee and Optimus, but they didn't munch on them. That was it. They were dead.

I looked up at Optimus and Arcee. They were seriously confused. "I'd invite ya guys in, but the place is a mess." I said, sort of laughing.

The cold wind suddenly hit me and I started to shake. Optimus limped towards me and carried me through the bridge.

* * *

"Emily, Report bio circuitry statis?" asked Em.

"Levels are rising!" she said.

"Excellent. Lucy, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Emily, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's a-okay!" cried Luc.

"Looking good!" said Em.

I would be helping, but Em and Luc said I looked like I was about to pass out. Apparently I had bags and I looked weak. I was laying on Prime's leg with a blanket wrapped around me.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing." he said, looking at Em and Luc. And then at me. I smiled, weakly.

"Our humans friends may be small," began Optimus, who put his hand on my back, "but they are strong."

I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Permission to fall asleep, Optimus?" I asked.

"Permission granted." he said. I laid my head on his leg and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter nine, I think, done! By the way, Mallory is a character a friend of mine and I have been playing. She'll have a bigger roll soon!**

**Love you all! Bye bye! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so here's Conjob! Hope you all enjoy! Here is kind of my point of perspective with WheelJack. I liked him in Conjob because he beat up Starscream (so awesome!). In Loose Cannons he was way different then the previous episode and in Hurt, I hated him for trying to take revenge and nearly get Miko killed. Leave her alone! **

**BY THE WAY, OMG I WATCHED THE SEASON PREMIERE AND IT WAS AWESOME!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Conjob_

Sometimes I wish there were no guys on this planet. Today was that kind of thinking day or whatever. It was after school and I was pretty excited to see the bots again. Optimus and the others said that they were 'making something' for us and today was the day they'd show. I couldn't wait!

When I saw Optimus, I nearly ran to him. I was just so excited to see the surprise. I was about a few feet away when...

"Grace!" I shut my eyes and slowly turned around. There stood before me Henry and all his glory. He was smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just been hanging." I said. He looked kind of sad in a way. I crossed my arms.

"Look, Henry, I gotta go," I said. His smile faded. "Okay. See ya." he said, putting his hand up. I got into Optimus and crashed on the seats. He shut the door and drove to base.

"I hate school." I finally said.

"Why is that?" asked Optimus. I got up and he strapped a seatbelt around me. I grunted.

"Popularity crap." I answered. With that, he didn't ask me anything until we got to base. When we arrived, Luc was jumping around like crazy.

"Eek! I can't wait!" she shouted at me.

"Can you wait five seconds?" I asked. She shook her head. "No!" she shouted.

Em was shaking her head. She grabbed her shoulder. "Calm...down," she said. "You're gonna have a heart attack."

Luc took a deep breath and sighed. "Should I be doing some yoga, too?" she asked. Then, she turned towards Bulkhead. "So what's the surprise?" she asked.

"You're gonna like it, Lucy..." he began, before..."Bulk! Call me Luc!" she yelled. He rolled his optics.

"Optimus," said Ratchet, gathering us around him. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system."

He tapped some stuff and a thing flying around the earth appeared, "It's an Autobot identification beakon." he said, a little shock in his voice.

"So...there are more 'bots out there?" I asked.

"The mass's scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost omega one. Identify yourself." asked Optimus.

:**I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat bragades." **said the 'bot. Bulkhead gasped.

"Wheeljack?! You old 'con crusher, what are doing all the way out here?" he exclaimed, moving aside all the other 'bots.

:**Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"**

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

**:Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal."**

"There's another 'bot coming? That's awesome." said Luc.

"Wheeljack, I know him by reputation only," said Optimus. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is 1,000 percent the real deal, Optimus." answered Bulkhead.

They turned to the monitors, "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." said Optimus.

"See ya soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." said Bulkhead. The comm link ended.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" asked Arcee.

"Oh me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit, The Wreckers. Which means the 'cons will wish he had never found us," he explained.

"Sounds awesome! Can't wait to meet him!" said Em.

"Okay, the surprise NOW!" yelled Luc. Ratchet grabbed something tiny and put in on the table.

"There you are," he said. They were those phones that go in your ear. We stared dumbfounded at them. "Phones?" I asked.

"These are your own comm links." he said. That made us feel better. We grabbed one each and stuck them in our ears.

"Stylish, or what?" said Luc. "They will allow you to communicate through our comm links so say if you are in danger, there is no need for a cell phone." explained Ratchet. "Just press that button.

I pressed it. "Hello?" I asked. Em and Luc jumped. "Dude, I totally heard that!" yelled Luc.

"We all did." said Arcee. "Sweetness!" yelled Luc. They left and I went to bed, putting on my same nighttime apparel, thinking of that Wheeljack guy.

* * *

I woke the next morning late. _Crud, Wheeljacks's coming! _I yelled in my head. I got up not bothering to change. I ran to the main room and Luc was pissed.

"Dude, come on! Wheeljacks coming and you're gonna sleep? Girl..." she said. I shook my head and joined them. Ratchet was attempting to launch the ground bridge, but after the Scraplets the equitments been more shittier than it use to be.

Turns out Wheeljacks landing across the world. Bulkhead was pacing back and forth the whole day.

"Dude, you look super psyched! Never seen ya like that before!" said Luc, eager to see Wheeljack as he was.

"Oh, you're gonna love Jacky. We were like brothers! And tonight we are gonna party!" cried Bulkhead.

"This is gonna be awesome!" yelled Luc. Em and I exchanged glances. Then, the alarm went off. Red signals appeared on the screen chasing a single blue one.

"'Cons!" yelled Em.

"Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" cried Bulkhead. He activated it.

"I'll prepare sick bay." he said. Bulkhead laughed.

"Who for, the cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." said Bulkhead. Then the three of them ran it. Along with Lucy!

"Lucy! No!" I cried. But she didn't listen, she went. I face palmed and waited. Then, they came in with a white and partially red autobot in his hands. He set her down and she jumped in excitement.

Optimus approached the Wheeljack.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege," Wheeljack said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both," Wheeljack remarked.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown." he looked at us and smiled. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." said Wheeljack.

"Then let's get this party started!" yelled Bulkhead and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turned back around and they bumped chests.

"Oh joy." Ratchet said sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on Jacky, show me what ya got!" yelled Bulkhead as Wheeljack flung a large ball at him. This has been going on for a while now.

"What's this game?" I asked Arcee.

"It's called lobbing. It's a favorite pass time on Cybertron." she answered. Then, Luc did the craziest thing.

She jumped down and cried, "Bulk! Pass!" He was hesitant. "I'm not so sure, even with your power!" he said.

"Don't be a wuss! C'mon Bulkhead! Show me what you got!" she yelled. Bulkhead looked at the ball and finally decided to chuck it. It hurled to her and she caught it, scooting her back a little.

"Ha ha!" she cried. "Hey Wheeljack!" She twirled and then chucked it at him. He caught it, but ended up running into Ratchet. They talked a little, but them proceeded to lob.

I turned to Em. She was studying Wheeljack. "Don't ask me why, but I gotta bad feeling about this Wheeljack guy." she said. I moved beside her.

"I do too. But let's have fun for now, okay?" I said. She turned to me and smiled. "Fine," she said.

They then told stories. They were okay, but Wheeljack was acting all shy and quiet. After a while, he went with Luc to get a tour of the place.

"Everything alright?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead shrugged, obviously unsure about something.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee teased.

"That Lucy's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Bulk, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or… rogue bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead commented.

"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he continued working the damaged groundbridge controls.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Luc got back.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the battle of Darkmount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead demanded.

"Bulk' c'mon." said Luc.

"Luc, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," said Arcee.

"I'm not sure I..." started Wheeljack.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," Wheeljack finally said, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?" There was a pause.

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing," Bulkhead suddenly said, making Wheeljack panic a little, "I wasn't there."

_Bum bum BUM!_

Ratchet stopped working on the ground bridge and turned to us.

"I'd already left The Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!" Bulkhead yelled as he poked Wheeljacks chest.

Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" I said before the 'con scooped me up and crashed into Ratchet. I let out a yell. My hands were caught in Wheeljack's hand, so my power was useless.

"Don't move, or I'll squeeze her into pulp." said the 'con, in a different voice. He squeezed tightly, letting out a small eep from me. The face on Bulkhead spelled rage.

Ratchet was about to move when the 'con spotted him.

"Guys, a little help over here!" I yelled.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go, and face me!" cried Bulkhead.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." the 'con said.

"What about the real Wheeljack, where's he!" I yelled at him. "Quiet!" he yelled, tightening his grip even more. I could hear the cracking of my ribs and my heart aching for air. The pain was horrific.

"I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him..." He then turned to the ground bridge and started pressing some buttons. "About time!" he complained and turned on the ground bridge.

_Not another kidnaping! _I thought. I kept gasping for air. My lungs felt like they were going to pop at any moment. He made his way to the bridge.

"Let's get this party started." he yelled. Something had gone through. That something hit him. I was knocked out of his hands and into the palm of Bulkheads. I let out a gasp of air. Luc and Em came to my side. My chest was still in pain.

The something was another Wheeljack. A fight began between them, ending with one on the ground. Bulkhead said something, but everything blurred and I was flown into darkness.

* * *

I gasped awake. I coughed and weezed my ass out until air went into my mouth. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up at the towering, yet kind Optimus.

"It is alright, Grace. You are safe." he said. I smiled a little and resumed normal breathing.

"GRACIE!" yelled Luc. She ran and hugged me, resulting in pain. I let out a wince.

"Lucy...can't breathe!" I yelled. She loosened her grip.

"OHMYGOSH!WETHOUGHTYOUWEREDEAD!THATCONWASBLOWNTOSC RAPBECAUSEOFTHEACTUALWHEELJACK!HELEFTEARLIERSOTSFO RYOU!OHMYGODAREYOUOKAY!" she yelled hysterically.

"I...am...okay." I said slowly.

"Your rib cage has been severly damaged, but it is healing rapidally and you should expect a full recovery." said Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said. I leaned back and sighed. This is a normal day at base? Things are just starting to heat up.

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for the little delay! These new episodes are getting more kickass everyday! Bye bye! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I think you guys will hate me for this, but I'm skipping Convoy. Sorry! But Deus Ex Machina I refuse to skip!**

**By the way, a new character will be introduced maybe sometime in the next three episodes, or something like that, and it's I'm not telling you!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Deus Ex Machina, who's the new guy?_

To me, guys are something that have been on low-interest. Dating is something that is similar to hell with me, so I'm not going back to that. After what happened to my other boyfriend, I can't date until I die. Although Henry is a guy that I'm crazy about, I'll stick with crush, thank you very much!

Once and a while, a guy would wink at me or ask me on a date. My answers are: "No" "Ain't gonna happen" "Please leave me alone" or the most used one, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I hate dating.

Lucy and Emily both agree, though, that I should see someone. They say it will help make me more happy or some crazy crap like that. Whenever they're around, and a guy comes up and asks me on a date, they repeatingly elbowing me in the gut, which has left some bruises in the past.

I can't date. I just can't. Period.

Today was a crisp Tuesday afternoon. Spring has just come to Jasper, Nevada, Spring break was just around the corner, and it was around the time rain would come. Very little though.

I was waiting for Optimus and the others to get here because over the comm link, they said they were out scouting some energon. Understandable.

We waited for a couple of minutes, until we heard gasps. Mostly girl gasps. They crowded around something and it was impossible to see what. We heard a: "Ladies, please let me be!" and they all scattered, revealing something worth wild.

A tall man emerged and all his glory. His dark red hair was combed to the side and his red-black eyes shined. He wore a red shirt with some worn out jeans and some old sneakers. Behind him was this kick ass spotless red car, something to die for. He looked at me and grinned.

I turned my head. Em and Luc muttered something, and then giggled. When I looked up, he was three feet from my face and grinning.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. I wanted to shoo him off, but I couldn't help but blush. Finally, I said: "Goodbye ugly,"

"That's a little harsh," he said, smirking. He pulled off one of those side grins, which seemed to accidentally like him more. I shook my head and held a hand up to his face.

He moved the hand and laid one on the wall I was leaning against. He was inches from my face, and coming closer. I began to step away, but he had already had his lips against mine.

I gave a slight eep. I pulled away and ran from him, disappearing into the crowd. Optimus just arrived and I bolted to him. He opened the door and I jumped in. I had just enough time to look out the window and see that guy stare at me, a grin on his face.

_I avoided death. _I thought.

If I thought that was bad, base was worse. When we arrived, Emily and Lucy had grins on their faces.

"Dude, that was epic," said Luc. I ignored her and went up the steps to play video games with Em.

"I know you aren't big on guys, but COME ON! Use your head, girl! He's hot, he's badass, he's hot, he's got a sick ride," she ranted. "He's hot."

"Enough about whether he's hot or not," I stammered, turning to face her. "I ain't dating, Luc." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be just fine single. I promise." she gave me the puppy dog smile.

"I guess." she said in defeat. "Now, video game time!"

* * *

The same thing happened for the next two days. The same guy in the same car kept trying to kiss me and Luc kept persisting to get us together.

Today was Friday, and I was so relieved. The weekend was just around the corner, which meant two whole days with no sexy guy!

_Stop saying that! _I thought. _I hate him and always will!_ But every damn time he comes over to me, I get that rush that I liked him.

I had detention for arguing with Luc today and her and I were both sent there. Right now, I was reading _Between the Lines _by Jodi Picoult, when I heard some music. I looked out the window and saw Bulkhead, driving around like a crazy mouthed, see ya, and left. I followed.

Outside, I found Luc getting into Bulkhead, leaving me in the dust. I let out a great sigh.

"Hello gorgeous," Rage builded up inside me and I turned to see that guy on the hood of his car.

"Drop dead," I told him and crossed my arms.

"Ah, c'mon," he said. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like an ass or whatever. Seeming as though you have no other place, how about a little joy ride?" he gave me that grin.

I sighed. "I don't even know your name," I said.

He looked a little hesitant, then said: "Parker. My names Parker. You?"

I smiled. "Grace."

"Well, Grace, How about that ride?" he sighed, putting his chest an inch from mine. He looked down at me. He was about a half of a head taller than me, but it was kissing level. I pushed the thought away and stared into his dark eyes.

"Fine," I finally said. "A quick one."

"Promise." he said. We walked to his car and I got shotgun. I strapped myself in, but Parker didn't.

"Seatbelt?" I said. He gave me a cocky smile. "They're not really my thing. Now, hang on."

He put it into drive and went at least thirty miles over the speed limit, out of town, into the desert. I couldn't help but gasp at the cars amazing speed.

We drove ten miles with the windows down. It thrilling, going so fast. Optimus usually is around the speed limit, and I never get to race with Bee. This Parker guy was actually not that bad.

"Having fun?" I heard him yell.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled back.

"Just you wait!" he went faster. We went about 12 miles until he turned back. The whole way I was kept at the edge of my seat, watching as everything flashed by in nanoseconds.

We pulled over at the school. Detention will be over in a minute or two, which meant Optimus would be here soon. Coming back was like the end of the greatest roller coaster in the world.

I got out and got a chance to breathe. Parker also got up and said, "Well?"

I grinned. "Okay, I'd admit. That was awesome." I said. He smiled like it was Christmas morning.

"So...boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked, timidly. This was a life desicion.

I thought about it. But then I stared into his eyes and forgot everything but yes. With that, I leaned onto his muscular body and kissed. He did too. He was so strong that he forced me onto the hood of the car. I ran my fingers along his back and he had his on my neck.

A minute or two later, he retreated. I got off and watch as he drove off. Then, Optimus showed up. Lucy's gonna like this.

* * *

Turns out, Luc and Bulkhead went on a little adventure of their own. They found this thing called the Harvester that sucks energon out of things. Including 'bots.

Right now, we were gathered around a picture that Luc took of the painting, telling them that Bulkhead was actually smart about breaking the painting. But Em found out there was one in a museum. Hence us having to steal the Harvester. Great, what a night.

The 'bots bridged out, leaving us with a giant lifter. Ratchet bridged us there, leaving us in an old museum.

Em was controlling the lifter. She drove us to a room with a dinosaur skeleton, and a statue of a god with the Harvester in its hands. She lifted us up and we saw Optimus give us the signal. While Em and Luc moved the Harvester, I was in charge of lookout.

Two cars, one a red sports car and the other a blue armored truck, came to Optimus's side. One launched a missile straight towards the museum!

Optimus transformed and caught it, resulting in the glass cracking. He turned to see if we were okay, but didn't see the other guy hit him with a taser!

"Where'd the 'cons getting a freaking taser!" cried Luc as she pushed the Harvester on off the hand and now was lowering it on the lifter.

I couldn't watch as Knockout tasered Optimus on the ground. I bit my finger and watched in the horror movie.

"I gotta help him!" I finally cried. I hand gripped my shoulder.

"You can't! Not without setting off the alarm! Don't worry. We gotta get the Harvester out of here and back at base." said Em. I took a deep breathe and nodded. Luc put the Harvester on the ground and cracked her knuckles.

"Man, that thing was heavy!" she cried. Then, we heard a thump as Bulkhead charged at the blue 'con. The 'con hit him, causing him to collide with the red one, onto the pillar and smashing it, causing the place to rumble and set the alarm off.

"We gotta get out of here!" cried Luc.

"Agreed. Em, let's bail!" I cried.

"On it!" she yelled as she lowered the lifter. Luc went on to scout ahead and she opened a garage door. We drove through and saw the boots of Arcee!

"Guys! Arcee!" cried Luc. But it wasn't Arcee. The body belonged to Soundwave.

"Uh oh!" cried Em.

"We protect the Harvester!" I cried, jumping down and standing my ground. He opened the door, towering over us.

I needed to act fast! I lifted some crates and flung them at him. He used his arms and tentacle things to block him Luc swung at his leg, causing him to stumble back.

"Is that all you got, 'con scum!" she cried. Em joined the fight and the three of us stood side by side. Soundwave swung at us, resulting Luc and I flying into the wall. Em used her power to go through it.

That's when Soundwave shot at the ground, flinging Em into the wall. As we recovered from shock, we saw Soundwave with the Harvester, flying off.

"Dammit!" I yelled and ran for Optimus. Thankfully he was still alive, along with the others.

"Guys! The 'cons got the Harvester!" I yelled.

"We got the message." said Bulkhead in defeat. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh, we tried to fight. Soundwave 1. Us 0." said Luc, catching her breath.

"This is so not cool." said Luc.

"No kidding." said Em.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Optimus bridged Arcee, Bee, and himself across the world, leaving Bulkhead and Ratchet to deal with the fake Harvester. Luc and I played video games to occupy us.

"So..." I said boredly.

"So, did you talk to the guy?" she asked.

"His names Parker. He...drove me around." The game paused. I looked at Luc and she was opened mouthed.

"And?!" she cried.

"We're-kind of dating-ish." I said. Luc threw her arms around me and screamed, "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"Luc, can't breathe!" I cried and she let go.

"I'm happy for ya." she said.

"I am too." I said and we laughed and continued to play.

* * *

To make a long story short, Bulkhead destroyed the Harvester, ruined Starscreams plans and the end. Happy ending. Wrong. I've gotta say, things are getting more chaotic lately. What with the two new 'cons, my new boyfriend, and especiallly our powers, which have seemed to be getting stronger and stronger each passing second. I'm starting to worry that they might lead to something bad real soon.

To make all matters worse, yet somewhat good in a way, it was this spring that my older brother John was coming back from the army. With him around, life at Team Prime will never be the same again.

* * *

**I wonder if 'Parker' is really 'Parker'. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Hope ya enjoyed! John will be entering very soon and I told you even though I said I wouldn't. Dang it!**

**Review! Fav! I'm out! Bye bye ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So this is one of my mini-stories-ish with Grace and her buds. Hope you all enjoy**

**Transformers Prime just gets better and better I'll tell ya!**

**By the way, I will skip Speedmetal and Predatory. I'm having difficulties writing them, but Sick Mind I'll definitely do.**

* * *

_How's that even possible?!_

The loss os my parents was a huge blow for me. The loss of me boyfriend was awful. But when my brother was shipped to the army a couple of weeks after the incident, that left me miserable.

Being Spring, though, I get to see my brother in about six weeks or something like that. Six weeks are enough to kill him. Everyday I wake up and not think about him, that guy who always acts like a kid, even though he was 23 when he was pulled.

I always wondered how the hell I was going to tell the 'bots about him, and that I had to tell them about him. I should show him picture or one of them, or something. I'll think about that later.

Right now, we're just hanging out, playing video games and such. Bee was killing Em in a race, and he already booted Luc to the curb. I only watched.

The proximity sensors went off. I was definitely Agent Fowler, so I didn't budge.

"Ratchet, who is here?" asked Optimus. Ratchet tapped some buttons and his face lit up in shock.

"By the Allspark," he said, the others gathering around him.

"Is it a 'con?" asked Luc.

"No. A very old friend." he said.

"Oh boy." said Em.

We saw as the elevator came down and opened. There was a tall man with dark black hair combed in a somewhat mohawk, wearing army gear stood there. He came out and smiled at the sight of Optimus.

"Optimus Prime," he said. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you for sometime, Captain Lennox." replied Optimus. I nearly gasped.

"Will?" I said. He turned towards me, arms open.

"Grace Harbourt." he said. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back and he had his arms on my shoulders.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Great?" I said. "How goes the battle?"

He smirked. "Been well." he said. He let go of me and I stepped back, crossing my arms.

**"Wait," said Bee. "How-Will? So confused"**

"Will was friends with my brother in the army and when Will was transported to the US, we met a couple of times." I explained.

"What bring you hear, Captain?" asked Optimus. "Is the Decepticons?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Optimus, but Grace is why I'm here." he said turning to me. "I got good news, Grace."

I raised a brow. "Yes?" I said, paying attention.

"It's your brother," he began. "His constant pestering and blackmail granted him one ticket home."

I stared at him. I wanted to cry out and scream, but I kept calm. "You mean..." I said.

"Your brother, is coming home early." he said. I began to laugh and get teary eyed. I couldn't help it.

"When?!" I shouted. He checked his watch. "Tomorrow?" he said.

"Tomorrow!" I screamed. He nodded. I jumped into his arms and squeezed.

"Can't...breathe." he said. I let go and he bowed goodbye. He went into the elevator and it began to rise up.

"Gracie..." I heard.

"Wait..." I said. The elevator went up and up, until it was on the roof. I turned around to see the others grinning. Impulsively, I jumped into Em and Luc's open arms.

"He's coming home." I said.

"He sure is, kiddo." said Em.

* * *

I passed out after crying in tears of joy. I haven't cried like that in a while, ever since John left. I dreamt of him leaving, holding me in his arms.

_Flashback_

_"John, please don't leave me!" yelled the small red-head to her only brother. He held her face, focusing her on his eyes._

_"Listen, if I knew that," he began, pausing a little. "that, this, was going to happen, I never would go."_

_"Please..." she begged. The last ounce of tears were coming out, because she cried most out from the loss of her parents and boyfriend. She couldn't lose her brother._

_"You need to be strong," he said. "I'll be back before you even know it. I'll be careful, I promise." He looked at her, tears in his eyes. He didn't cry when his parents died. He didn't cry when they buried them. He cried now, having to leave his old life behind, and especially his little sister, who he swore to protect._

_The pain was unbearable. He couldn't stand it. "I will always love you." he muttered, then pulled her off and walked to the plane._

_The girl started to run after him, calling his name and telling him she loved him. The security guards grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the terminal, to another one that will take her to Jasper._

_She sat alone on the back of the plane and cried. She asked for water several times so she can cry it out. She went to the bathroom every thirty minutes to puke._

_She was being played with. She had nothing. No one to hold her and tell her it will be okay. No one to love her as family and as actual love. She had nothing._

_She curled up in a ball and began to cry some more._

* * *

I gasped awake. My eyes were blurry and I wiped them for clear vision. I remembered John was coming today. I quickly got up and changed into a long sleeve grey shirt and jeans. I brushed my teeth and hair and gathered my stuff in my bag.

I had at the bottom of it a locket John gave me when he left. It was a golden heart with the engraving: FAMILY. I opened it up and two pictures came in, one with John and I at a local park, the other of me, John and my dead boyfriend together. John liked my old boyfriend and I loved him so much.

I snapped out of it and walked into the main room. The Autobots were there, smiling.

"Hey Grace," said Arcee. "Excited?"

"Heck yeah. You'll love John, he's awesome." I said. They all exchanged glances.

"Grace," said Optimus. "Our secret is still something to remember. You can't tell your brother of our existence."

"Then how will he know who's my current guardian?" I asked.

"I will accompany you to meet your brother, and tell him I'm your guardian." he said.

"Fine," I said and took out my laptop. I looked up the plane where John was in, and he was thirty minutes till he reached the terminal.

"We gotta go, Optimus." I said. He transformed and opened the door.

**"Mind if I come with?" **asked Bee. I shrugged. "I guess." And he transformed.

The airport was a couple miles from Jasper, so when we got there, he was fifteen minutes from the terminal. Going through security and such, we arrived just as soldiers were coming out.

By the way, Bee's hologram is a teenage kid with yellow hair and blue eyes. He was about my height, and he wore a yellow shirt and black jeans and sneakers. Unlike Optimus, his hair was neatly combed to the side.

We waited for John. Bee can speak when he's a hologram, so he said, "What does John look like?" he asked.

"Dark blonde hair. Tall. Green eyes. Always a grin on his face." I described.

"How tall?"

"A head taller than me." I said. He was around 6 ft!

The soldiers piled out, reuniting with families, but no sign of John.

"Is this the right gate?" I asked. I saw the termianl number and and it was. I huffed in confusion. I stood on my toes and looked over the heads of soldiers to find John. He was nowhere.

Just then, arms wrapped around the back of my waist and I was hoisted into the air. I let out a scream before I was lowered down.

"Sorry, a little excited." I knew that voice. I turned to see my big brother, my protector, standing there, grinning. He gained a lot of muscle then when I last saw him.

I began to cry. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He squeezed me with all his might, cutting off my oxygen. But I didn't care. I cried in his arms and hugged him tighter.

We finally let go, but we were eye level.

"Your so big," he commented. "Look at you. Your no longer little Gracie anymore."

"Your not wimpy Johnny anymore." I said and he chuckled. Then laughed.

"I promised you I'd come back." he said and pulled me in for another hug, a much lighter one. When we let go, he stopped touching me and picked up his bag.

"So," he said. "Where is your guardian?"

Optimus stepped forward. The most funniest hing ever, was that John was an inch taller than Optimus. Bee and I glanced at each other and gave a little chuckle.

"I am Grace's guardian." he said.

"Optimus Prime," he said. "A privlage to meet the Autobot commander." We stared at him.

"What?" said Bee.

"I've known ever since you adopted her. Thank you, by the way. Lennox told me a while ago." he stated. Optimus still looked a little shocked.

John leaned to my side and muttered, "Have they've been good to you?" I glanced at the two. Optimus had a little plead in his eyes and Bee was nodding non stop.

"Eh...aside's the beatings and constant labor," I started.

"WHAT!?" shouted Bee.

"Nah, Just kidding! They're great guardians." A smile flashed on John's face. "Well, that's a relief!" he shouted. "Come on! I wanna see your new home!" He grabbed his bags and we walked to the exit.

"So John," asked Bee. "What do you do in the army?"

"Bee..." I began, but John cut me off.

"It's fine, Gracie," he said. "I am a Captain."

"Wow! Your a captain!" he shouted. John put on his casual grin. "Hell yeah. And if I stayed for about another month or so I would've ended up as Major."

Bee looked at the ground and huffed. "Wow." he muttered.

We walked out of the the airport and John jumped into Optimus with me.

"Wow, sick machinery." said John.

"Don't bother asking him if you can drive." I said. He grunted, and I punched him in arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"Weakling."

* * *

"So...this is the Autobot base that the government funds?"

We walked into base and I was giving John a tour of the main room. Ratchet didn't bother to introduce himself, because he was 'busy'. That means in English, 'lazy and cranky'.

"Sure is." I answered.

"And, you live here?"

"Yep."

He nodded. I just noticed Em and Luc playing video games, mesmerized at the tv screen.

"Hey guys! Some random pedestrian stopped by to say hi!" I shouted up to them. They turned their heads and they lit up at the sight of John.

"Awesome! John!" cried Luc as she raced down the stairs and flung herself into Johns arms. I think her powers were on, so John fell to the ground from the impact.

"Hello random girl!" shouted John. Luc realized what she did, and hoped off John.

"Sorry, man." she said.

"It's fine," he said, as he got off the ground. "What's your name?"

"Names Lucy. But everyone but Bulkhead calls me Luc." she replied as she shook Johns hand. He then turned to Em and his face went to blank.

Whenever you can tell if John was love struck, it was a rare gift. Being his sister and all, I got the vive. Em came down the stairs and stood a foot from John.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Emily." She reached her hand out and John shook it.

"John." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

I flung my arms around his neck, getting his attention. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he replied. "And I promise I will never leave you again."

I thought about that. If he had meant it, I would've known, but his word was a little far fetched. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short! So, John's here! Yeah!**

**And a new character will be brought in soon, too! Yeah!**

**Make sure to click that Favorite button and leave a review! Tell me what you like and what you didn't like. Tell me what's your favorite Transformer or ice cream flavor!**


End file.
